Easier To Run
by Lady Rogue
Summary: 2nd in the Series Sequel to I Only Wanted . A summer, relatively alone, in Hogwarts Castle. Sounds appealing, but for Katie Bell, freedom and solitude is not what she needs. *COMPLETE*
1. 1

****  
  
In the week following the school's departure, Katie received an owl from Oliver everyday. Updates on his Puddlemere United position, checking to see if she was happy, how his family was doing. No matter what he wrote about, Katie was glad to see his owl at her window every morning.  
  
On the morning in question, Oliver had sent her a lengthy letter, which included his practice schedule. Grinning broadly, he reminded her to show the dates to Dumbledore and then write him back with the Headmaster's approval. Smiling, she practically skipped down to breakfast. 'Breakfast,' she mused, 'was very odd, along with every other meal.' Seeing as only Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, and she remained, it was very quiet. But when she burst into the Great Hall, humming a muggle tune she was fond off, Dumbledore let out a chuckle.  
  
"Good morning, Miss. Bell? Good news I take it?" he said, setting down his fork as she approached.  
  
Snape watched her, she noticed, curiosity obviously getting the best of him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Oliver got his practice schedule. He told me to give it to you, so we can set up days when we can visit each other," Katie said as she sat down between Snape and Hagrid at the single sound table now adorning the Great Hall, and handing the paper to Dumbledore at his seat across from her.  
  
She watched as her plate filled with food, and then looked up at Dumbledore. He was scanning the dates, a frown settling on his features.  
  
"They're going to run the poor boy rabid," he said setting down the paper, "But I dare say, you need to speak to Severus about all this. He's your escort after all," he said, eyes twinkling, as Snape dropped his fork.  
  
"I'm her, what?"  
  
"Well, doesn't that sound familiar," Dumbledore said chuckling.  
  
"You didn't tell him, Professor?" Katie asked, confused, and looked to Snape, gauging his expression.  
  
He blinked slowly and looked back to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, stop playing those head games you so love to play. Its far too early," he said irritably.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "Now, now Severus. You will be escorting Miss Bell to Hogsmeade and back so that she may see her beau Mr. Wood. I only wish her to be safe, you understand," he said, eyes looking to Katie on the mention of Oliver, smiling at her blush.  
  
"So, I'm a chaperone? On her dates?" Snape said, sounding rather disgusted at the idea.  
  
"I'm sure you can find other things to do in Hogsmeade while they visit with each other," Dumbledore said, trying to be the voice of reason.  
  
"If I may intervene," Katie said, panicking, "These won't be dates. Honestly, dates usually involve some sort of romantic folly. We're just going to have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and maybe walk around Hogsmeade. Don't act like it's something crude, Professor," Katie said, looking at Snape, feeling angry again.  
  
She took a deep breath. 'No, don't let him ruin your good mood,' she chanted to herself mentally. Snape looked at her, a sober expression covering his face.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Katie. I just, don't want to interfere. I know of my students ideas of me, past and present, and I don't think Mr. Wood would be very comfortable with me hovering in the distance," Snape said, picking up his fork once more, "That's all."  
  
Katie willed herself to breath. She was still trying to get used to the fact that Snape hated bantering with her anymore. He seemed to be afraid of a fight between them. It still made her a bit confused, but she chalked it up to his issue with her trusting him or not. She shook her head and started on the eggs on her plate.  
  
"So, we're in agreement than? Good," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together before he himself went back to his breakfast.  
  
The next moment, a letter was dropped expertly into Katie's lap. She looked up, looking for the owl who had dropped it, but it was gone. Shrugging, she picked up the letter, and turned it over in her hands. Her face blanched and her hands shook when she noticed the neat scrawl. 'Draco,' she thought, standing abruptly from the table.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, walking quickly from the Great Hall.  
  
Once in the entrance hall, she sat on the marble stairs and opened the letter, taking in calming breaths to keep her hands from shaking so badly. Unfolding the parchment, she read the note to herself in a low voice.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
Before I go on, don't worry, I'm fine.  
  
That being said, I just wanted to see how you were fairing at the castle. I can't even begin to imagine how boring it must be. Though I envy you immensely.  
  
As I write this, I can hear my father talking with my mother. He's been acting oddly lately. He's far too happy. They're talking about "duties", whatever that means. Anyway, forget them They're both nutters anyway.  
  
Oh, have you written to Wood yet? Do you know when he's visiting? I don't want to show up on the same day and catch you two snogging or something. Honestly, Katie. Wood? You could do better.  
  
I'm kidding! I can see your expression now. Let me know when he's visiting though. I've got to be able to plan my escapes from the manor far in advance. Thanks to whatever Gods gave my parents the good idea of giving me my own fireplace.  
  
I suppose that's all. Hope you're well.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
D. S. Malfoy  
  
Katie smiled as she read the letter, so glad that Draco was alright. She was sincerely worried about the boy, being in the same house as that monster, Lucius Malfoy. She folded the parchment, placed it back in the envelope and put it in the pocket of her new robes.  
  
She had made a trip to Hogsmeade the day after everyone had departed and decided that buying herself a present was a grand idea. She got herself a set of linen robes. The witch at the store said that they had trouble keeping them in stock seeing as they were a new summer fashion. The same witch convinced Katie to buy the robes in a stunning navy blue color to bring out her eyes. Katie had chuckled when she realized that they were the same color as the Puddlemere United uniforms, but bought them anyway. Happy that she could keep her arms covered and not be so warm anymore, Katie considered them a very fine investment. Though the price had begged to differ. But Katie had reasoned that she was done growing and wasn't planning on becoming obese anytime soon, so she would get her wear out of them.  
  
Standing, she decided to make her way back into the Great Hall to finish her breakfast. Snape's head snapped to look at her as she entered, worry written clearly on his face.  
  
"A very hasty exit, Miss. Bell," Dumbledore said, looking concerned himself, "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes. I just told this person to write to me if- Well, its not important. Everything's fine," Katie said, re-starting on her breakfast and praying to the Gods that she received no more letters while she ate.  
  
****  
  
One thing about residing at the castle, was that Katie could practice her flying. It proved to be quite lonely though, as she soon learned. Fred and George weren't there to cheer her on if she made a goal past Oliver. Alicia and Angelina weren't there to work on new moves with her. And Harry wasn't there to joke quietly about Oliver if he went on a rant. 'Yes,' she thought, propping her broom back up against the wall, 'it is very lonely here.'  
  
**  
  
- Roaming through this darkness,  
  
I'm alive, but I'm alone.  
  
Part of me is fighting this,  
  
But part of me is gone. -  
  
3 Doors Down - "When I'm Gone"  
  
**  
  
She had already written back to Oliver and Draco, and was now left with nothing to do. Well, she had assignments she could be doing. But Katie seemed to work better under pressure and decided that they could wait. Sitting on her bed, Katie let out a sigh. Then, her mind seemed to click on. Remus. She should write to Remus. Walking over to her trunk, she pulled out another piece of parchment. She picked up her Potions text, her quill, and her bottle of ink. Using the text to write on, she sat on the floor and started her letter.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I never truly realized how boring life here could be. But not only boring, lonely too. It's so unusual to be in the school while it's so empty. I miss everyone and everything. I'd even be happy with having Marcus Flint here to yell at. It would give me something constructive to do.  
  
And I miss you. More than I can say. You were the best Professor I've ever had, and one of the best friends I've ever had. Honestly, its not like I can just go down to the dungeons and tell Snape all of this. He just wouldn't understand like you do.  
  
Send me word back on how you're doing. I need something to read. And if you see Sirius, let him know that Fred and George most likely owe you and him a life debt because of that map.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Katie folded the letter and wrote 'Remus Lupin ' on the last fold, before securing it shut with a bit of Spell-O-Tape. She capped her ink, and sat her book and quill on her bed before making her way out of the Tower and up to the Owlery. She looked around at the many owls and found an inconspicuous looking Barn Owl and decided that it was good for the task. Remus was hiding out and most likely harboring Sirius Black, an escaped prisoner on the run. Katie had to be careful in her choice of owl. She approached the owl, who hooted at her happily.  
  
"Up for a journey? I'm not sure where he is right now," Katie said, turning the letter over in her hands.  
  
The owl hooted in understanding and looked at Katie's letter. Katie held it out and the owl took it in its beak.  
  
"Make sure it gets to Remus Lupin. Don't let anyone interfere with it."  
  
The owl shifted on its perch before taking flight out the nearest window. Katie walked over to the window and watched the owl fly out of sight and let out a sigh.  
  
"So, you're writing to him," a voice from behind Katie said, lacking its usual malice.  
  
Katie turned and looked at Snape defiantly. "Yes, I am. Say what you want, but it won't stop me from writing to him."  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow. "I will not say a word. I have earned the right, mind you. But we both have our opinions of Lupin. I know yours and you know mine. I don't think they need to be spoken now, do they?"  
  
Katie mimicked his action. "I suppose not," she said, having that feeling again that Snape was purposefully trying to keep the peace.  
  
She mentally shook the thought away and walked past him and out of the Owlery. He followed, she noticed, trying to engage her in small talk.  
  
"So, did you write back to Mr. Wood also?"  
  
"Yes. His owl waits until I have a response and then flies back to him. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, Miss. Bell. Haven't you ever heard of friendly conversation?" he said as they reached the first landing.  
  
Katie stopped and looked at him. "When it comes to you? No, I don't. Why are you trying so hard? I liked you better when you let me talk back and threatened to fail me, only because you know I wouldn't follow through on my threats. That's what I'm used to. If you're trying to change, don't. Its never helped anyone," Katie said and continued walking.  
  
"I yearn to take points from Gryffindor right now, Miss. Bell. How can I be that man, when I'm supposed to be your guardian?" Snape said, following her once more.  
  
"Easy," Katie said turning on the stairs and looking back at him, "Just do it. I'm not going to hate you for being that way. If I was in Slytherin, and this had occurred, you wouldn't have had a thought to change your behavior."  
  
"Your House doesn't matter, Miss. Bell. What does is that fact that you tried to kill yourself, and I believe that no matter how happy you pretend to be, you won't fool me again. That's why," Snape said, standing on the stair above her.  
  
"You want to get to know me, so that you'll be able to tell if I was going to off myself again?" she said, and Snape gave a short nod, "Well, newsflash. I'm over that now. No more glass, no more hiding what I'm feeling. I know what I did was stupid, and wrong, and utterly selfish. And you're right, I may still be depressed from time to time. But I have friends that I can write to. Don't flatter yourself, I'm not going to run to you," Katie said, fighting back tears, "I didn't choose this and neither did you. So let's just leave it at that."  
  
Katie turned and continued down the stairs. Snape didn't follow.  
  
**  
  
- But don't believe,  
  
That's all there is to see,  
  
You'll never know the real me. -  
  
Mariah Carey - "Looking In"  
  
** 


	2. 2

****  
  
Two weeks went by, and all had been arranged for Katie's trip to visit Hogsmeade that day. But Katie couldn't stop crying. She had to see Snape. She had avoided him at all costs after what she had said. She felt guilty. He was, after all, only trying to help. But Katie's mind still viewed this as pity. And pity wasn't to be tolerated. So, she had called upon the house-elves for meals and not left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She went into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to take the redness away. She looked at her reflection.  
  
"Well, I dug myself into this hole. I'll just have to dig myself out," she said, taking a deep steadying breath.  
  
She walked from the bathroom and over to her bed. She pocketed her wand and left the dormitory. Waving goodbye to The Fat Lady, she made her way down to the entrance hall. As she walked down the marble staircase, she made sure her long skirt was straight. She looked up from the stairs and saw Snape standing at the bottom, waiting for her. She forced her tears down and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Still alive, Miss. Bell? The Headmaster was about to interrogate The Fat Lady for your password," Snape said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
'He's back,' Katie thought, regretting the fact that she had suggested the lack of change.  
  
"House-elves are ever so helpful, you know. Ask for an apple and they bring you a fruit basket," Katie said, in her own sarcastic way.  
  
"Indeed. Well, let's get going. I'm sure Mr. Wood will be out for blood if you're late, knowing that I'm escorting you," Snape said opening the front doors.  
  
They walked down to the gates of Hogsmeade, enveloped in silence. Katie stole looks at the Potions Master every so often, but he stared straight ahead. About halfway there, Katie couldn't take it anymore. The tears were filling her eyes again and she knew it was now or never. So, she cleared her throat.  
  
"You know. What I said. I shouldn't have been so mean about it. If I offended you in any way, I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help," Katie said and chanced a glance at Snape.  
  
He was smiling. "Thank you, Miss. Bell. Is that why you've been hiding for two weeks?"  
  
Katie looked at her sandal clad feet. "Yes."  
  
Snape allowed himself another smile as he surveyed Katie. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself today at least."  
  
"I will," she said as they entered Hogsmeade.  
  
Katie's heart was threatening to jump out of her chest as they walked. It had only been three weeks since she had seen Oliver, but it felt like an eternity. Her eyes scanned the area, but she saw no sign of Oliver. She looked over at Snape once more.  
  
"Lupin wrote me back," she said, initiating a conversation, as it was obvious that Oliver was not around yet.  
  
Snape motioned to a nearby bench. "Did he? Are you trying to engage me in conversation, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"I suppose so," Katie said, sitting on the bench but still keeping her eyes open for Oliver, "He, uh. He's fine. He said to ask how you are. Out of courtesy, no doubt," Katie said giving Snape a small smile.  
  
He looked away from her, avoiding banter once more. "I hope you didn't speak ill of me."  
  
"Of course not. I said that you were you, seeing as I was locked away in my Tower and had no way of knowing," Katie said, leaning back and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"And whose fault is that, Miss. Bell?" he said, taking the bait.  
  
Katie thought on that, and then looked at him, eyebrow arched sarcastically. "Touché."  
  
Katie looked around the deserted area that was Hogsmeade and sighed, looking at her watch. "Are we early?" she said, worry clear in her voice.  
  
Snape must have picked up on it, because he answered her, too quickly. "I'm sure we are. Or he may be running a little late."  
  
Katie looked at him and the back out in front of her. Two faint pops in the distance alerted her attention and she looked down the main street of Hogsmeade. The sight that met her eyes almost made her cry. She stood and walked past Snape and down the street. She had to do everything in her power not to run over to them.  
  
Because to her great surprise, both Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley were standing all of twenty feet from her. But the smile that broke out on Oliver's face was too much for Katie and she hiked up her skirt enough so she could run and ran to him. When she reached him, he lifted her off the ground as he hugged her. When he placed her feet back on the ground he kissed her. Only then did Katie really realize how much she had missed him. She pulled back and grabbed Percy.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" she said, as Percy hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm just a messenger for mum," Percy said as he let her go and smiled, "That's why we're a little late. She wanted to be sure that I remembered to tell you everything."  
  
Katie smiled. She had always loved Percy's mum.  
  
"So, is he staying around, or what?" Oliver said rolling his eyes in Snape's direction.  
  
"Uh," Katie said, glancing back at Snape and then back to Oliver, she shrugged, "He has to walk me back up to the castle later, and he's free to do what he wants while I'm here. He's not going to spy on us or anything."  
  
"I don't know how you can trust him, Kate," Oliver said softly.  
  
"I don't have any other choice," Katie said resignedly.  
  
"Come on," Percy said, grabbing Katie's hand, "Let's take a walk. I'll tell you everything mum needs me to tell you and then I'll leave you and Oliver be."  
  
Katie smiled and followed after him, Oliver lagging behind, shaking his head, smiling.  
  
"What would they say at the Ministry, Perce? I can see the headlines now. 'Ministry worker Percy Weasley seen frolicking in the fields by Hogsmeade with amateur-professional Quidditch player Oliver Wood and unknown girl'," he said as they passed the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Katie laughed loudly and then went silent as she looked at the Shack. She felt Percy tug at her hand, but she stayed still, just looking at the creaky building. A story flashed in her head that Angelina's mother, Adele, had told her.  
  
Adele and Angelina's father, Michael, had snuck out for a midnight stroll and were in Hogsmeade. It was a full moon. They were walking by the Shrieking Shack and Michael was telling Adele all the ghost stories about the place. And that's when they heard it. An unearthly sound. A howl, not unlike that of a wounded animal, coming from inside the Shack. Well, they had run as fast as they could back to the castle. They said they heard the sounds all the way back to Hogwarts, and would never forget them.  
  
But the Shack had been silent for years, and now Katie knew why. Remus wasn't in there every full moon now. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn. It was Oliver. He was looking at her with that bemused expression on his face.  
  
"You ok? You looked like you were a million miles away," he said smiling.  
  
"I was. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Katie thought, shuddering at the thought of Remus, around her age, tearing himself apart in that Shack.  
  
****  
  
They found a nice knoll a short ways from the Shrieking Shack. Katie was seated between Oliver and Percy, completely content.  
  
"So, like Oliver said. I got a job at the Ministry. In the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I haven't started working set hours yet. I come in when they need me. But in the coming weeks, I'm going to be needed more. What with last minute planning for the Quidditch World Cup. And some upcoming events here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, like what?" Katie said interested.  
  
"Can't tell you that. I'm just glad that neither you or the Twins are eligible," Percy said, concern gracing his face as he smiled, "And about them. Mum destroyed all their joke stuff."  
  
Katie looked at Percy, eyes wide. "You're not serious? They've been working on that stuff for years."  
  
"And they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts. The dangerous stuff. And Madam Pomfrey has her hands filled as it is," he said, seemingly backing himself up.  
  
"I still don't think that's very fair," Katie said, not wanting to think bad of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum thinks they need to concentrate more on school. Their O.W.L.s were horrific-"  
  
"What compared to yours?" Katie said cutting him off.  
  
"No. In general," he said, hastily changing the subject, "And Bill and Charlie are staying with us for a while," he said, enjoying the blush on Katie's face at the mention of Charlie, "And yes, they both say 'Hi'."  
  
Oliver looked at Katie oddly. "Is there something I don't know here?"  
  
"Well, Oliver, if I must break it to you. You were not Katie's first crush," Percy said standing to avoid Katie's onslaught, "When we were younger, and I'm going back. Pre-Hogwarts even. Katie Bell had a crush on my brother, Charlie."  
  
Katie kneeled and pulled Percy to the ground, punching him in the arm as she did. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled, blushing.  
  
"How did you know Charlie?" Oliver asked, confused again.  
  
"Her dad knew my parents. They always dropped her off at The Burrow. That's how she was corrupted by the Twins before she even started school," Percy said, dodging Katie again, and watching Oliver nod knowingly.  
  
"That she was," Oliver said, standing and taking a few steps away from Katie.  
  
Katie sat with her legs tucked under her, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, gang up on me."  
  
Percy ruffled Katie's hair and smiled. "I'm just teasing you. But seriously, they do say 'Hi'."  
  
Katie laughed. "They probably don't even remember me."  
  
"On the contrary, Kate, it was Bill who asked. He thought you had graduated this year."  
  
Katie smiled and uncrossed her arms. "So, how's Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"Ron's alright. He got a new pet. Won't tell me where he got it though. It's a little minute owl. Ginny named it Pigwidgeon, and Ron's calling it Pig. I feel sorry for it," Percy said laughing, "And mum sends her regards. Dad too. They want you to come to The Burrow sometime this summer. If only just for the day. Mum was really upset when I told her about your parents," Percy said, and catching Katie's glare, hastily continued, "She kept pestering me about why you were at the Leaky Cauldron when we got there last summer. She thought I would know. I held out as long as I could, but I can't lie to my mum."  
  
Katie nodded resignedly. "Ok. Well, send me an owl of when would be a good time for me to come over. Merlin knows I have nothing to do here," she said honestly.  
  
"So, how are things going here? You've been pretty neutral in your letters," Oliver asked sitting beside her again.  
  
"Uh. They're fine really. Boring, but fine. I just know that the summer is going to stretch out and seem like forever. And Snape's not helping," Katie said and immediately regretted it.  
  
"What did he do?" Oliver asked angrily.  
  
"Did he say something to you?" Percy asked with the same venom.  
  
"No, actually I said something to him. Yelled at him actually. And I shouldn't have. So I've been feeling sorry for myself for two weeks. I apologized earlier though. I understand that he's trying to help and all, but it was weird. He was trying to be nice," Katie said and shuddered, "I like him better when he's mean."  
  
Percy and Oliver exchanged a look. "That's it, you're coming home with me," Percy said in a teasing voice.  
  
Katie gave him a playful shove. "Bugger off."  
  
Percy smiled and gave her a tight hug. "Well, I best be off anyway. Have fun you two."  
  
And with that, he disapparated, presumably back to The Burrow. Katie looked to Oliver, who still seemed to think Katie was loony.  
  
"I just don't understand how you can like that man in any capacity. He's just….mean."  
  
"Not really, Ol," she said and held up her hand to stop him from saying anything further, "Let's just have a fun day, ok?"  
  
Oliver scooted closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Ok."  
  
****  
  
Prying herself away from Oliver and watching him disapparate had been hard. But she fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes and walked over to where Snape stood, by the entrance to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Did you have a nice day?" he asked, seeing her face contorted in concentration.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I had fun," she said giving him a small smile.  
  
****  
  
A week later, Katie woke to the sound of thunder and a tapping on her window. Grabbing her wand and muttering, 'Lumos!', she walked over to the window near her bed. A flash of lightning revealed an owl on her ledge. She hastily opened the window and allowed the owl entrance. It perched itself on the window seat and dropped the letter onto a patch of dry stone. Katie picked up the letter and tutted at the owl.  
  
"It's soaked," she said and muttered a drying spell on the parchment.  
  
The words came into a better focus as they dried and Katie's breath hitched as she looked at the drying parchment. It had streaks of blood where fingers had folded it. She closed her eyes and upon opening them, went over to light her lamp to give her reading light.  
  
Katie,  
  
As I write this, my house-elf is packing my things. I'm sorry if I get blood on this, but its everywhere. I spoke ill of fucking You-Know-Who and father didn't approve of that. Didn't like that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I can't stay here. I'm sending this with my owl. I know he's fast. I'm Flooing to Hogsmeade. Please come and get me.  
  
Now he's moved on to mum and I'm getting dizzy. Please help me, Katie.  
  
Draco  
  
Katie threw the parchment down onto her bed and grabbed her cloak. Draco's handwriting had gotten sloppier as the letter went on and by his signature, was almost illegible. Katie folded the parchment carefully and placed it in the pocket of her cloak. One glance at her watch made her curse. It was late. Very late. But with only the thought of helping Draco flooding her mind, she blew out her lamp, lit her wand and made her way out of the Tower. She had a mind to go and fetch McGonagall, who had come back to the castle to do some work for Dumbledore. But she thought better of it. 'No,' she thought, 'Only one person can help me.'  
  
"Snape," she said aloud and made her way to the dungeons. 


	3. 3

****  
  
Katie walked down into the entrance hall and down into the dungeons. Only then did she realize that she had no idea which room was Snape's quarters. She cursed loudly as lightning lit up the entrance hall behind her. A fleeting thought of Draco, bloody and beaten stranded in Hogsmeade in the pouring rain, made her run through the dungeons knocking on every door she could find. She heard one open behind her and turned to see a very annoyed Snape standing there, wrapping a robe around him.  
  
"Miss. Bell, what in the world are you doing down here at this hour?" he said, his voice in a more understanding tone then his body language implied.  
  
Katie took a deep breath and told the story in one breath. "Draco Malfoy is in Hogsmeade right now, beaten in the bloody rain. He wrote me this and it got to me just moments ago," she said retrieving the letter and handing it to Snape.  
  
Snape seemed to notice the blood as Katie did, and went paler than usual. "He's in Hogsmeade?" he said scanning the short letter.  
  
"Yes, and instead of breaking a dozen school rules and getting him myself, I came to find you. Besides, he's in your House after all," Katie said hopping from foot to foot, "Can we please get going?"  
  
Snape handed her the letter and disappeared back into his quarters. He returned a moment later with his wand, shoes, and a heavy cloak. "Lucius is going to absolutely murder me," he muttered and walked past Katie and out of the dungeons.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. In all actuality, he could have just said to go and fetch him herself, with his permission. But he was going for her. 'Score one on the good godfather board,' Katie thought, 'And he doesn't even realize it.'  
  
Katie let out a yelp as she stepped into the downpour. But Snape turned and performed a water repelling charm on her. It was hard to see, but Katie stayed close to Snape, because it was dark. Very dark. And Katie was petrified of the dark. At some point she realized that she was repeated stepping on his feet, but he hadn't reprimanded her for it.  
  
Once inside Hogsmeade, Katie noticed the lights on at The Three Broomsticks and took off running. She vaguely heard Snape following her, but as she threw open the wooden door of The Three Broomsticks, nothing could prepare her for the sight in front of her.  
  
Draco. Lying on a table, being tended to by Madam Rosmerta. She looked up startled at the entrance.  
  
"Oh, Katie. Thank Merlin. He said you were coming for him and then he just passed out. Looks like he took quite a beating," she said sadly, pressing a cold cloth to Draco's forehead once more.  
  
Katie walked up to the limp body slowly. Draco's usual pristine silver-blonde hair, was in total disarray and stained with his own blood. His face was marred by a split lip and a new bruise forming around his left eye, which looked almost swollen shut. Almost as if it had been hit more than once. His right arm lay limply across his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, his father did it," Katie said, covering her mouth with her hand to catch the sob that threatened to escape.  
  
Madam Rosmerta tutted. "I knew there was more than a few reasons I hated that man. Beating his own child. And a delicate one at that."  
  
Katie looked behind her and saw Snape, frozen in the doorway. "Professor? We should get him to Madam Pomfrey shouldn't we?"  
  
Snape blinked rapidly and tore his gaze from Draco and looked at Katie. "Yes. Yes, thank you Madam Rosmerta. We should get him up to the castle."  
  
After conjuring a stretcher and moving Draco's body onto it, Snape cast the water repelling charm on all three of them and they headed up to the castle, Draco floating between them. Once inside, they made their way up the many staircases to the Hospital Wing. Snape floated Draco's body over to the nearest bed and lit the lamps surrounding it.  
  
"I'll go and rouse Poppy. You stay here with Mr. Malfoy," Snape said before walking out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Katie found a chair and pulled it over to the left side of Draco's bed. She reached out and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Wake up," she said, her voice cracking and a tear rolling down her cheek, "I came as fast as I could. The weather was bad and I had to get Snape. You have to wake up and tell me what happened. You have to tell me so I have a reason to go and kill that son-of-a-bitch that you have to live with as a father. Please, Draco. Please wake up," Katie said, dissolving into tears and laying her head down on the bed beside Draco's arm.  
  
A twitch in Draco's arm caused her to lift her head. She watched as his head turned slightly from side to side. She placed a hand on his forehead to still him, in case something was injured in his neck. His right eye shot open and he tried to get up frantically. Katie grasped his shoulders and pinned him to the hospital bed.  
  
"Draco, its alright. It's me. It's Katie. You're in the Hospital Wing. It's ok," she said shushing him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled slightly. "My Angel of Mercy."  
  
Katie laughed and a few more tears fell onto her cheeks. "Damn right. You're going to get me killed, you know that?" she said smoothing back the hair from his forehead.  
  
Draco closed his eye and took a deep breath before opening it again. He raised his hand and touched his left eye gingerly. Wincing in pain, he took his hand away.  
  
"I look like shit, don't I?" he said, wincing slightly, as he tongue sought out the injury on his lip.  
  
"No. You look a devilishly handsome boy who got in a bar fight," Katie said arching an eyebrow at him.  
  
Draco let out a short laugh, but threw his arm protectively over his stomach again. Katie lifted his arm and lifted his shirt a little. The right side of his ribcage appeared to be a gigantic bruise. Katie winced and pulled his shirt back down.  
  
"Well, no more talking or laughing for you. Don't want to cause anymore injury to your ribs," Katie said, resuming the action of smoothing Draco's hair back.  
  
It made her feel calmer about the situation and it seemed to calm Draco also. The doors to the Hospital wing opened a moment later and Snape entered with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Good Heavens," Madam Pomfrey said rushing to Draco's right side.  
  
"You might want to check the back of his head too, Madam Pomfrey. There's some blood. And the right side of his ribcage is a mess too," Katie said helpfully.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Miss. Bell. Why don't you run along back to Gryffindor Tower. You can come see Mr. Malfoy after he's had some rest."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for the night. I can sleep there," she said pointing the bed situated behind her, "He, uh, woke up a little disoriented."  
  
Madam Pomfrey's features softened when she looked at Katie again. "Alright. But he needs his rest. Can you watch him for me?"  
  
"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," Katie said, hiding her excitement at getting her way.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked off to get some potions and creams and motioned for Snape to follow her.  
  
*  
  
"My, my. A friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. And such an odd pair besides that. The last I remember, was you and Lily Potter," Poppy said kindly, while sorting through her stock.  
  
Severus stood slightly rigid at the mention of Lily. "That may be, but those two are more alike than you know. I've found Draco Malfoy many times with a razor blade," Severus said sighing, "Now I understand why. If this is bad, I don't want to see worse on the boy."  
  
"Indeed. How did this happen?" Poppy said, placing her potions and creams on a tray.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
Poppy scowled at her tray before looking at Severus. "That man should be put away," she said grabbing the tray and walking from the storage room.  
  
"Indeed," Severus said, following Poppy.  
  
*  
  
****  
  
Katie woke sometime after she had fallen asleep to the sound of sobbing. She rolled onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She heard Draco try to unsuccessfully muffle his sobs. He'd probably noticed that she'd waken up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to sit on Draco's bed.  
  
"Budge up a bit," she said to a sniffling Draco.  
  
He did, as best he could. Katie climbed into the little space on the edge of the bed and made due, leaning back against the headboard.  
  
"Now what were you crying about so loudly that it woke me up?" Katie asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"You," Draco said simply.  
  
"Why were you crying about me?" Katie asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"I don't deserve to have someone like you helping me. You truly are an Angel of Mercy, and I'm not worthy of help."  
  
"Who says? Certainly not me," Katie said placing an arm around Draco's shoulders.  
  
"My father," he said leaning against her, "I can't ever do anything right. I lost the Quidditch Cup. I don't get the best marks and I'm not top of my year. And I don't want to follow in his footsteps and be a Death Eater. I'm worthless."  
  
Katie absently rubbed his shoulder as she spoke. "You're not worthless. You've been a good friend to me. And who cares if you're not the best at Quidditch. Flint was holding your team back anyway. And about your marks, you have to compete with Hermione. And she's a genius. Don't blame yourself," she said giving him a smile, "And I'm very proud that you don't want to be a Death Eater. I plan to fight for the Light if it ever came to it and I don't fancy having to hurt you if you were for the opposing side."  
  
Draco looked up at her, both eyes open now, and gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, Katie."   
  
Katie leaned down and planted an exaggerated kiss on his forehead. "Welcome. Think you can sleep now?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Tell me about your summer so far, then I'll sleep."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey's going to kill me," Katie muttered and she heard Draco chuckle, "Hey, I know where you're injured."  
  
Draco sobered and snaked an arm around Katie's waist. "You're not leaving until you tell me."  
  
Katie groaned and looked at Draco. "Fine. But if your hand moves any further north or south, you're in big trouble."  
  
Draco smiled innocently. "How is Wood anyway?"  
  
****  
  
*  
  
Severus walked into the Hospital Wing, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus in tow the next morning. He looked at Draco's hospital bed, startled for a moment, angry the next, and endeared the last. Draco was laying against Katie, fast asleep. Katie, who had her arm draped around Draco's shoulders, was also asleep. He turned and looked at Minerva, to see her going through the same thought process. She looked at Severus and smiled.  
  
"I don't think we should wake them. Poppy," she said turning to look at Poppy, "stay here until they wake so you can tend to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Severus looked at Albus, who was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well, well. Wonders never cease, do they, Severus?" he said quietly.  
  
Severus nodded and with a fleeting look back at the pair, left with Minerva and Albus to discuss the matter of Draco further.  
  
*  
  
**** 


	4. 4

****  
  
Katie woke up to bright sunlight shining directly on her. As soon as she tried to move her neck, she realized that it was stuff beyond belief. What was even more confusing is she was sitting upright. She lifted her left hand to block the sunlight when she felt something shift beside her. She looked down, very carefully, and saw the top of Draco's head. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. He looked….normal.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling over a moment later and helped her up so as Draco wouldn't wake. She turned and looked at Katie, smiling.  
  
"Good of you to keep him company like that. The poor dear," she whispered, tucking Draco in, "With a father like his, I'm not surprised at this at all."  
  
Katie nodded and decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change. Draco would probably still be sleeping by the time she returned.  
  
*  
  
"What are we going to do about this, Albus?" Minerva said, seated in a chair before Dumbledore's desk, "The boy can not stay here. That is obvious. And by now, Lucius must have realized that he's missing."  
  
Albus' eyes swept over a frantic looking Minerva and a seated, and oddly calm Severus. "He cannot stay here. That much is true. And as much as I don't want to say this, if Lucius comes for him, we will have to hand him over."  
  
Severus only nodded. Minerva turned and looked at him, sullen and decided, and then back to Albus, who looked about the same.  
  
"Severus, I would have thought better of you. He's in your house, for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Minerva, the boy has a death wish. It is his decision whether or not to pursue it," Severus said calmly, "Maybe Miss. Bell has changed his mind about his behavior. We can only hope that he can change. Because you and I both know what kind of man Lucius Malfoy is."  
  
"You would say that," Minerva said standing, "He may not be of my House, but he is still my student. I will see that no harm comes to him," she said turning her glare on Albus, "Can't you put a simple charm on him? Like the one on Potter's aunt and uncle's house. But just on Mr. Malfoy. To alert us if anything of this serious nature happens again."  
  
Albus looked up at Minerva from his seat behind his desk. "I could. But I think you are being unfair to Severus. He knows all too well the seriousness of this situation. Of a child's life dependant on our choices."  
  
Severus' head shot up and he stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. Only Albus could thread that situation to this one so eloquently. Albus said nothing, but his eyes held an understanding. As he left Dumbledore's office and headed back down to his dungeons, he tried to shake what Albus had said from his mind. It brought up too many things that he didn't want to think about anymore.  
  
*  
  
Feeling more awake, and a lot cleaner, Katie walked back to the Hospital Wing. When she walked in, she immediately saw Draco, sitting up in bed, eating a plate of food. She walked over and sat in the vacant chair, still at his bedside.  
  
"Here," he said handing her a few pieces of toast, "The house-elves sent me way too much food."  
  
Katie laughed. "Yeah they tend to do that," she said taking a bite of her toast, "Feeling any better?"  
  
Draco took a drink of his orange juice before answering. "I can sit up, so Madam Pomfrey said that was a good sign. But I still feel a little sore. I took a bit of a tumble down the stairs," he said pushing the food around his plate mournfully.  
  
Katie looked at him, eyes blazing. "That fucking bastard," she said with venom, "I swear, if I ever get the chance-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," Draco said, looking at her worriedly, "I don't want you to get sent to Azkaban trying to help me."  
  
Katie took a deep breath. "Don't worry. I don't think I have the strength to kill anyone."  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Good. Because I need you around."  
  
Katie smiled back at him and forced him to eat. Unbeknownst to either of them, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were watching them proudly.  
  
*  
  
Severus sat in his quarters. His mind was running rampant through his deepest memories and he felt like cursing Poppy for it. Did she have to mention Lily at a time like this? Running his hand through his hair, he tried to push the thought of her from his mind. But it was no use. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He would definitely not be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
Lily was the reason he could never look Potter in the eye. Those eyes of his. Exactly like Lily's. Potter also looked like his father. The man the Severus had lost Lily too. James Potter.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The first three years of his Hogwarts training, Severus had a confidant in Lily Evans. They had met on the train on their way to Hogwarts before their first year. Severus felt like he had met his intellectual equal in this beautiful girl. But she had been sorted into Gryffindor, although she told Severus that the Sorting Hat had almost put her in Ravenclaw. And Severus, who had nearly been sorted into Ravenclaw himself, was sorted into Slytherin. Severus' heart had been broken. He was now stuck in Slytherin, with people who cared about nothing but the Dark Arts. But on the first day of Potions class, Lily had asked him to meet her in the Library later on that afternoon. He went, and they worked out how they could still be friends.  
  
Meeting in the library every night for three years, Severus had fallen in love with Lily. He hadn't meant to, nor had he wanted to. It just happened. Lily was the only person who didn't make fun of his appearance, or said that he took his studies too seriously. And she didn't call him a freak.  
  
But at the start of their fourth year, Lily had befriended James Potter. Severus and Lily still met in the Library, but it went from every night to once a week. And then every other week. Then once a month. Severus grew angry at Lily and on the night he had decided to tell her to just forget about them being friends, Lily had broken his heart. She came to the Library and told him that she had fallen for James. And since she was looking at Severus, expecting him to be happy for her, he had smiled, wished her luck, and walked from the Library, leaving Lily standing there.  
  
The friendship became non-existent by the next school year. James and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, had begun teasing him mercilessly. Claiming that he had hurt Lily. He had retaliated of course, but never told the Gryffindors what he had truly felt for Lily, and what she had done to him.  
  
His sixth year, though, was the year that he had almost died. Sirius Black had decided to play a trick on him. Baiting him into finding out where Remus Lupin went once a month, he took Severus out onto the grounds and showed him a tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Told him how to get into said tunnel. But he neglected to tell Severus about the full grown werewolf residing in the tunnel at the time. James Potter had grabbed Severus at the last moment as he came dashing from the castle. Severus' leg had been slashed apart and when the Whomping Willow had come back to life, both he and James had been knocked unconscious.  
  
James had been hailed as a hero and Severus had truly lost Lily forever. But he had found out about Remus. Something he could use against the Gryffindors. But Dumbledore had to go and ruin everything by swearing him to absolute secrecy.  
  
Then, several years after graduation and renouncing himself as a Death Eater to Dumbledore, he sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to return from an errand. The man sat before Severus and told him about Lily and James, and eventually Harry. Severus had his mask in place to hide his emotions, but when he walked into his room in the dungeons, he cried. For the first time in his life.  
  
Lily was gone. Murdered by the man he had once vowed to serve forever. He felt like a traitor, even though he had nothing to do with their deaths. He felt as if he should have done something. The guilt was overwhelming, and it consumed him. His heart felt non-existent and yet it hurt so much. He looked up into the mirror and saw a cold man staring back at him. He didn't even recognize his own reflection.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That's when he had changed. Changed into the bitter, cynical man he was at that moment. No one knew. No one would ever know. He reached a hand up to his cheek and felt a wetness there. Had he been crying? Furious at the young man still alive inside of him, he picked up the nearest phial and threw it at the wall, enjoying the satisfying crash it made.  
  
That boy should be dead. Just like Lily. He could never be Severus again. He was Snape now.  
  
'But what about Katie? Who will you be for her?' that annoying voice in the back of his head said.  
  
"She deserves better than I could ever have given her," Severus said quietly.  
  
Then he started thinking about Katie. She was exactly like Lily. Smart, kind, overly forgiving. And she cared not for what House a person was in. She had befriended the Malfoy boy. Helped him. But she was also dating Wood. Who reminded Severus of James in a way. Star Quidditch player that he was.  
  
His throat clenched when he thought about Katie meeting the same horrible end as Lily did. He shook his head of the thought. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. Katie was his responsibility and he was not going to let her get hurt.  
  
And if it would relieve the guilt crushing his chest, it would be worth it. He knew in the past that he had risked her life. He wasn't going to let that happen again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He had received an owl from Andrew Bell, informing him that his wife, Carolyn, had had a child. He also asked Severus to come and visit. He did, reluctantly. But upon seeing the tiny baby, with just the trace of fuzzy blonde hair on her head and big blue eyes, a section of his heart had thawed. Andrew than asked if Severus would want to be the baby's, Kathleen was her name, godfather. He didn't even think before answering yes. There was something about this child.  
  
A year later, he had turned spy for Dumbledore. Severus had no family, so he figured he was only risking his own life. But Dumbledore had turned to him, with sharp eyes, and asked about Kathleen Bell. Severus' heart had plummeted. Yes, the Death Eaters knew of his being a godfather. So, if he was revealed as a spy against them, Kathleen could be in danger. He felt nauseous just thinking about what the Death Eaters would do to that little girl. But he had to help Dumbledore. He would have to be careful. No harm would come to her.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He felt sick recalling the many times he had almost given himself away. The many times they would have attacked the only person he had a tie to. She had been a baby, just learning how to walk. And they would have tortured her to get back at him. They still would. He shuddered to think what would happen if Voldemort ever returned.  
  
Shaking his head of the thought, he decided it was best not to think of what they would do to Katie now. He cursed Albus for bringing that thought back into his head. He knew what he had to do to protect Katie while she was at Hogwarts, but when she left the school in two years. He shook his head again.  
  
"Things will work themselves out," he told himself convincingly, before leaving his quarters and heading for the Hospital Wing.  
  
*  
  
Katie jumped when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Snape strolled in. Her and Draco had just been talking about him.  
  
"Hello Professor," she said politely, as he stood at the end of Draco's bed.  
  
He gave her a curt nod before turning to Draco. "Feeling better, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco said honestly.  
  
"Good. You gave us quite a scare."  
  
Katie was looking between Draco and Snape and saw an unspoken understanding between them For a moment she envied Draco for that.  
  
"I wasn't sure what to do. Katie had told me to write if I got into any serious trouble, so I did," Draco said smiling at Katie.  
  
Katie smiled sheepishly at Snape, but Snape was beaming with pride.  
  
"Well, I'm glad. Who knows what could have- Well, we won't dwell on that. I'll leave you two to visit," he said and before Katie could say anything, he was gone.  
  
'The more I get to know the real Snape, the more confused I get,' Katie thought shaking her head and looking back to Draco.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her. "So, are you ever going to tell me about you and Wood?"  
  
Katie muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid, hormonal boys.", and rolled her eyes at Draco.  
  
Draco just laughed, and this time he didn't clutch at his stomach. Katie felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. 


	5. 5

****  
  
Two days had passed before all hell broke loose. And Katie was standing in the entrance hall when it did. The door to the entrance hall burst open, and standing there in all his arrogant glory, was Lucius Malfoy. He looked at Katie with disgust.  
  
"I must be mistaken, but I thought that the school term was over. I wasn't aware that Dumbledore was now allowing the students to stay over the summer holidays," he said in his own malicious tone.  
  
'You would be out of the loop after being taken off the School Governors Board, now wouldn't you?' Katie wanted to say, but Hagrid appeared behind Lucius in the doorway.  
  
"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" he said in an angry tone.  
  
With one last sneer in Katie's direction, Lucius turned and looked at Hagrid, a sickly smile gracing his features as he looked at the half giant. "I'm here to see the Headmaster. Could you fetch him for me?"  
  
Katie balled her hands into fists at her sides. "He's not your servant, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you can fetch him yourself," she said before she could stop herself.  
  
Hagrid paled and stepped between Lucius and Katie. "If you'll follow me, Malfoy, I'll give yeh the password to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Katie couldn't see him, but she was sure he looked as unpleasant as usual when he spoke next.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
As Hagrid cleared Katie's vision and walked up the marble stairs, Lucius sneered down at her once more.  
  
"You should have better manners for such a little girl."  
  
Katie looked at him, eyes blazing, but kept her mouth shut. She waited until he had begun to follow Hagrid, and made her way toward the dungeons. She peeked in the Potions classroom and saw Snape hunched over a book, a smoking cauldron on the table before him. She knocked lightly, so as not to startle him. He looked up, and then waved her in as he returned his attention to his text.  
  
"Yes, Katie?"  
  
"Professor, I just-"  
  
"Katie, it is the summer holidays, and I am your godfather. Call me Severus, please," he said, not once looking up from his book.  
  
"Ok. Well, I just encountered Lucius Malfoy in the entrance hall. Hagrid took him up to see Dumbledore."  
  
Snape looked up from his text, and marking his place, closed the book. "Did he say anything to you?"  
  
Katie looked at him curiously, but the expression on Snape's face was dead serious. "Yeah, he asked why I was here and before I could answer Hagrid appeared. And then he acted like Hagrid was his servant, so I stood up for him. And before he followed Hagrid, he told me that I should have better manners," Katie said, anger flashing in her eyes, "He's really an unpleasant man. And I'm being nice."  
  
Snape stood up so quickly that Katie jumped back startled. "Follow me. We're going to Dumbledore's office."  
  
Katie followed him, slightly confused as to what was going on inside her godfather's head.  
  
"It's not like he hurt my feelings or anything," Katie said, jogging to keep up with Snape.  
  
Snape turned around and looked at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. "That," he said leveling her with a glare, "is beside the point. Lucius has obviously figured out that Draco is here, or he thinks that Dumbledore will help him," he said, softening his gaze, "You do know that we have to send Draco with him if he requests it. We can't keep him here."  
  
Katie looked at him, quietly hoping that the tears filling her eyes weren't visible. She merely nodded, not trusting her voice to confirm her fears. Snape reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," he said in the kindest voice he could muster, "Now," he said, letting go of her shoulder, "come on."  
  
Katie followed, letting the tears spill silently down her cheeks. She wiped them away one by one. As long as she didn't upset herself, no one would know she was crying. But she sniffed, and Snape turned to look at her as they stood before the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He looked as if a battle was playing out in his head. He beckoned her to him and Katie walked forward, not knowing what to expect. So when Snape hugged her, it took all of Katie's willpower not to cry again. He let her go after a moment, and looked down at her.  
  
"No more crying. You cannot show any sort of weakness in front of Lucius Malfoy. He will only use it against you," Snape said, in a serious tone.  
  
He turned and gave the password to the gargoyle, and as it leapt aside Katie placed a hand on Snape's arm.  
  
"Severus," she said, and he looked down at her automatically, "Thanks."  
  
Snape gave her a curt nod, but a ghost of a smile played on his lips. They stepped onto moving staircase and rode in silence as it carried them to the landing. Snape stepped off first and went to knock on the door.  
  
"Follow my lead, and say nothing, no matter how provoked you may feel," he said in a low voice as Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside.  
  
Snape opened the door and walked in, allowing Katie to pass him, before shutting the door. Snape motioned toward Hagrid and Katie went to stand beside the large man. He smiled down at her, and Katie couldn't help but smile back. The exchange that took place before her eyes was fast and vicious.  
  
"Dumbledore, my son is missing. I know that you know his whereabouts," Lucius began vehemently.  
  
"And why do you think that I would know, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Don't play mind games with me, Dumbledore. Tell me where my son is this instant," Lucius said viciously.  
  
"You son is here, Lucius. But we need to discuss the way in which he came to us," Dumbledore said, allowing Lucius to read between the lines, "Now, luckily for your son, Severus was running an errand for me in Hogsmeade. He went to The Three Broomsticks upon hearing a scream. Apparently, a house-elf of yours had helped Draco Floo in his disoriented state. We have nursed him back to excellent health, but there is still the matter of how he acquired bruised and cracked ribs, a split lip, and a swollen shut and battered left eye," Dumbledore said, anger dancing in his eyes.  
  
Katie could literally see the wheels turning in Lucius' head. He was obviously trying to come up with an elaborate lie as Dumbledore had done, minus Draco's injuries.  
  
"The stupid boy fell down the stairs," Lucius said angrily, "Now, can I collect him and be gone?"  
  
Dumbledore gave him one more glare, before nodding. "He's in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Katie beat anyone to the door and escaped unnoticed. She ran down the moving staircase and up to the floor that the Hospital Wing was on. She entered the wing to see Draco standing and walking around his bed. He looked at her as she walked over.  
  
"Who died, Katie?" he asked, pulling a chair over for Katie to sit in.  
  
"Your dad….here….coming…..now," Katie said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Draco visibly paled and sunk down on his bed. He looked at Katie and Katie could see tears glistening in his eyes. She sat herself on his bed and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Don't cry," Katie said feeling him return the hug, "Snape told me that we can't keep you here. I just wanted to make sure I saw you before Lucius got here."  
  
Katie pulled away from Draco and made him look at her. "You can still write to me. You know that."  
  
Draco nodded and looked down at the floor. Katie placed an arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on his temple. "You'll be fine. I promise."  
  
A voice out in the hall caught their attention and Katie stood. "I'm going to pester Pomfrey, so just know I'm still here ok?"  
  
Draco nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles. "Thanks for everything, Katie."  
  
Katie just smiled back and ran over to Madam Pomfrey's office, quickly explaining what was going on and engaging her in conversation. She saw Snape and Lucius enter the Hospital Wing. Lucius' eyes narrowed when he eyed Draco, and she saw Draco turn into the brat he was before her eyes.  
  
"Come, Draco. We're leaving," Lucius said simply, looking impossibly superior.  
  
"Yes, Father," Draco said, standing and walking over toward his father.  
  
She and Draco locked eyes momentarily before Draco stood beside his father.  
  
"Severus," Lucius said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Lucius," Snape said, keeping his tone neutral.  
  
Lucius steered Draco from the Hospital Wing, and Snape walked over to where Katie was standing with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"How did you get down here?" he asked, honestly perplexed.  
  
"I slipped out of Dumbledore's office and down here to beat Lucius, eh, Mr. Malfoy. I wanted to say goodbye," Katie said, a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow, and smirked. "Impressive act of stealth, Miss. Bell."  
  
"Thanks," Katie said, imitating his smirk.  
  
****  
  
Katie sat in the common room a few days later, starting on her Transfiguration homework. Halfway through it, an owl swooped through the window she had opened earlier. It landed on the arm of the couch and hooted happily. Katie smiled when she recognized it. It was Percy's owl, Hermes.  
  
"Hello, Hermes," Katie said picking up the letter he had dropped.  
  
She opened it and read through it quickly, a smile coming to her face.  
  
"Wait here, Hermes," she said, running up to her room.  
  
She grabbed some owl treats that she had bought at Hogsmeade for the owls she was using to send her letters. She ran back down to the common room and placed a few on the table. Hermes hooted happily once more and hopped over to the table to eat them.  
  
"Let me go ask Severus, and then I'll be back with my reply, ok?"  
  
Hermes hooted in understanding, and Katie ran out of the common room and down into the dungeons. She stuck her head in the Potions classroom, but Snape wasn't there. She went over to the door the held his quarters and knocked. Snape answered a moment later. Katie thrust the letter at him.  
  
"Can I, please?" she asked.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow at her and then read through the letter. His brows furrowed, and Katie mimicked the action when he looked at her.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright," Snape said, smiling slightly at her.  
  
Katie jumped up and down on the spot and took the letter back from him. "Thanks. I have to go send him a reply, and clean up my books. Do you want to walk me to Hogsmeade, or do I have permission to go alone?"  
  
"You can go alone, if you like. But please send me word of when you'll be returning. I don't want you walking up from Hogsmeade in the dark," Snape said looking at her seriously.  
  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll send you an owl if Mrs. Weasley makes me stay for dinner."  
  
Snape gave her another smile and shooed her away. Katie ran back up to Gryffindor Tower and up into her room. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it.  
  
Percy,  
  
He said yes. I'll be there in a little while.  
  
Kate  
  
She folded it, capped her ink, and ran down into the common room again.  
  
"Here you go," she said, giving Hermes' head a soft pat.  
  
He spread his wings and flew off. Katie began cleaning up her books and parchment. Once she had it in a neat pile, she carried it up to her room. She walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a neater ponytail. She grabbed a satchel of Floo powder that she had borrowed from Dumbledore and made her way out of the castle. She walked down to Hogsmeade, a bounce in her step. She walked right to The Three Broomsticks, and up to Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Can I use your fireplace?" Katie asked, holding up her satchel of Floo powder.  
  
"Of course, dear. You just say 'Three Broomsticks' to get back here, alright?"  
  
"Thanks," Katie said walking over to the fireplace.  
  
She opened her satchel and pulled out a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned emerald green and Katie placed her satchel in the lining pocket of her robes before stepping into the warm flames.  
  
"The Burrow!" she shouted, and with a whoosh she began to travel through the Floo Network.  
  
She closed her eyes against the whirl of colors, and stumbled slightly when she reached The Burrow. She began to dust of her robes, when she was assaulted from each side.  
  
"You're alive!" she heard Fred say from her right.  
  
"What he said," she heard George say from her left.  
  
"Boys! Let her go before she suffocates!" she heard Mrs. Weasley yell.  
  
She let out a laugh and looked at the Twins as they let go of her. "Hi."  
  
"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Fred said placing an arm around her shoulder and steering her into the kitchen.  
  
"Percy owled me. Told me to come by today," Katie said taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good, then he did tell you that," Mrs. Weasley said smiling as she walked into the kitchen a moment later, "I was so upset when Percy told me about your parents, dear. We could have taken you in."  
  
"Oh, I would never put you out like that, Mrs. Weasley," Katie said, but Fred was eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, why are you staying at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.  
  
"And why wouldn't you tell Lee?" George asked.  
  
"Does Percy know?" Fred said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell you guys because I knew you'd laugh or something."  
  
Fred narrowed her eyes at her. "I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"Me too," George said mimicking his twin.  
  
"Now, come on, tell us," Fred said.  
  
Katie sighed. "Fine. I have to stay at the castle because that's where my godfather is."  
  
Fred waved his hand impatiently. "And who is it?"  
  
Katie looked at each of the twins. "Do you promise not to laugh or flip out?"  
  
The twins looked at her seriously and nodded. Katie took a deep breath.  
  
"Snape."  
  
The twins reactions were priceless and Katie wished she had had a camera with her. They just gaped at her, mouths open in shock. Katie laughed out loud and snapped the twins out of their state. She was laughing so hard she didn't even notice Percy walk into the kitchen. She looked up and saw him looking at her peculiarly.  
  
"You missed it. Their faces were priceless," Katie said giggling as the twins scowled.  
  
Percy decided not to ask and sat down at the table instead. He was just about to say something when Ron and Charlie walked into the kitchen. Katie glanced at the twins and noticing their mischievous grins, knew she was in for their revenge now.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, you remember Katie Bell, don't you?" Fred said, throwing an arm around Katie's shoulders.  
  
Charlie grinned broadly. "Look at you, all grown up. Heard you're dating Oliver Wood?" he said sitting in a vacant chair.  
  
Katie looked at Ron, who was trying not to laugh. Then to Percy, who just smiled at her.  
  
"You know, this is why I don't come here anymore," she said pouting.  
  
Charlie laughed, and Fred gave her shoulders a squeeze.  
  
"I'm just teasing, Kate," Fred said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Katie. Any dirt to spill on Wood?" Charlie asked.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like there would be."  
  
Charlie's eyes lit up. "Hey. I got an idea. How about a pick-up Quidditch game? If Perce'll play, Katie, he and I can play Chaser. Fred and George can play Beater. And Ron here can play Keeper."  
  
Fred looked around happily. "Yeah, I think we've got a spare broom around here that Katie can use. What do you say?" he said looking at Katie, pouting, "Please?"  
  
Katie threw her hands up. "Fine. But you all are going down," she said smiling at the argument that broke out between the Weasley brothers. 


	6. 6

****  
  
Playing Quidditch with the Weasley men was different than playing with just Fred and George. It was a "no holds bar" game and Katie ended up with a nasty welt on her arm from Fred. But she didn't notice, as she was watching Ron. He had great speed, even on the older broom he was playing on, and had fast reflexes. When they landed and the game had ended, Katie smiled at Ron.  
  
"Ever think of playing for Gryffindor, Ron?" she said as Fred was checking on her arm.  
  
Ron went red with embarrassment. "Not really. I'm not good enough for the House Team."  
  
"Nonsense," she said before turning to Fred, "My arm is fine, Fred," she said, rolling her eyes and turning back to Ron, "You should try out this coming year. We need a good Keeper after all."  
  
They all began their trek back to The Burrow. Percy came up behind Katie and threw a sweaty arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You ok?" he asked quietly.  
  
Katie nodded, but leaned against Percy. "Complicated."  
  
She felt Percy nod and rub her arm absently. She looked at him, smiling.  
  
"You fly well, Perce."  
  
He looked down at her frowning. "I think you need your eyes checked, Kate."  
  
Katie arched an eyebrow at him. "You do. Honestly. How come you never played for Gryffindor?"  
  
George passed by at that moment, looking at Katie oddly. "Are you feeling alright, Kate? Percy play Quidditch?"  
  
Katie shot a glare at George, who held up his hands in surrender. She looked back up at Percy, whose frown was now imprinted on his face. Katie nudged him, and when he looked down at her, she pouted. A moment later, Percy's face broke into a grin. Katie grinned back. That always worked on Percy when he was upset. But to Katie he still looked a million miles away, and was looking up in front of him at his brothers.  
  
"Because that wasn't my place in the family," he said quietly, frowning again.  
  
Katie threaded her arm around his waist and forced a hug on him. "I will never understand how that mind of yours works, Perce."  
  
Percy resumed rubbing her injured arm as they walked. "I am an enigma."  
  
They approached The Burrow, and Percy helped her over the hedge and into the yard.  
  
"So, how's Penelope?"  
  
Percy went distant again and Katie got scared. "We, uh, broke up."  
  
Katie stopped in the middle of the Weasley's garden and looked at Percy scandalized. "Why? I thought everything was good between you two."  
  
Percy just shrugged and pushed his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose. "We...grew apart."  
  
Katie looked at him skeptically, but decided not to push the issue. She instead, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the house. Once inside, Mrs. Weasley fretted over her arm.  
  
"Merlin, Fred! How in the world did you do that?" she said looking at her son enraged.  
  
"Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt," she said, but winced when Mrs. Weasley poked it.  
  
"Liar," she said smiling and conjuring some bandages.  
  
She placed a cooling charm on them and then wrapped them around Katie's upper arm. At that moment, Bill apparated into the kitchen. Katie grinned at him.  
  
"Hi, Bill."  
  
Bill looked at her for a long moment. "Katie?"  
  
Katie nodded, her smile widening. The next moment, Bill had enveloped her in a hug and picked her up off the ground in the process. Bill was tall like Percy and Ron, so had an unfair advantage over Katie's tiny frame. Katie had also looked up to Bill since she was young.  
  
"Bill! Put her down, she has an injured arm!" Mrs. Weasley said, but Katie could hear a smile in her voice.  
  
Bill promptly put her down and looked at Katie expectantly. Katie lifted her robe sleeves, stealthily hiding her inner forearm in the process.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Bill arched an eyebrow. "Which one of my brother's handiwork is this?" he said pointing at the bandage.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Thought so," Bill teased.  
  
Katie giggled, lowering her robe sleeves. "How's Egypt, Bill?"  
  
"Hot," Bill said smiling, "But other than that, no complaints."  
  
"Ok, everyone out of my kitchen. I need to start dinner. Arthur will be home soon," she said shooing them, "Katie, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know-" Katie said, noticing the setting sun.  
  
But Bill stepped in front of her, cutting off her statement. "Of course she will."  
  
Katie shoved Bill's back and than proceeded to go and hide behind Percy.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at the hiding but visible Katie, "Keep out of the kitchen for the next hour."  
  
"But what if we're starved-" Fred said.  
  
"And we're dying on the living room floor-" George said.  
  
"And the only way to save us is to enter the kitchen and fetch some food?" Fred finished dramatically.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ignored the twins and shooed them from the kitchen. Katie tugged on Percy's sleeve.  
  
"Can I borrow Hermes? I promised Severus I'd send him a note if your mum wanted me to stay for dinner," Katie said and than realized her slip on Snape's name.  
  
Percy arched an eyebrow at her, but beckoned her to follow him anyway. "I'm not going to ask."  
  
Katie occupied by looking in any of the rooms with open doors as she walked. She found it odd that she'd never seen anything upstairs in the Weasley's home. Percy opened the door to his room, and Katie took a moment just taking in all the stuff that Percy had saved over the years. She then noticed a picture on his desk from his graduation. Her and Oliver were waving up at them from the frame. Oliver had his arm around Percy. Percy looked calmly happy. Penelope wasn't in the picture.  
  
"I thought Penelope was there when that picture was taken?" she said, slightly confused.  
  
Percy pulled out the chair and motioned for Katie to sit. "She stomped out of frame the day after we broke up," Percy said shrugging, "I like the picture better that way anyway."  
  
Katie sat and picked up a piece of parchment. Using the quill he handed her, Katie penned a quick note to Severus.  
  
Severus,  
  
Mrs. Weasley does want me to stay for dinner. I'll be sure to send you another note before I leave here. Hope your day was pleasant. Don't give Hermes a hard time. Just send him back here.  
  
Katie Bell  
  
Hermes looked at her expectantly from his perch as Katie folded the letter.  
  
"Here you go, Hermes. Take it to Hogwarts for me," Katie said giving the owl a soft pat on the head.  
  
As Hermes flew out of the open window, Katie could feel Percy staring at her. She turned to see him staring at her quizzically.  
  
"What is going on at that castle?" he asked.  
  
"He told me to call him Severus. He said it was the summer holidays, and he is my godfather, Perce. I mean, when school starts again, it's not like I'm going to keep calling him that. Besides, I think he's hiding something from me," she finished dejectedly.  
  
Percy snorted. "I wouldn't doubt that, Katie."  
  
"Percy, please don't ok," Katie said winding a stray piece of hair around her finger in a nervous, "He's really not that bad."  
  
Percy kneeled in front of her. "He was a Death Eater. Did you know that? He turned spy for Dumbledore about a year before the Potter's were killed. I mean, Dumbledore trusts him enough, but that doesn't mean I do."  
  
Katie looked at Percy curiously. "How did he know my parents than?"  
  
"I don't know, Katie. Your dad went to Hogwarts right?"  
  
Katie nodded. "I still don't know what House he was in. To this day I can't figure it out," Katie said, and than blanched, "Percy, do you think he could have killed people while he was a Death Eater?"  
  
"Maybe," Percy said.  
  
Katie sighed and lowered her head to her knees. "I feel sick, Perce," she said, her voice coming out muffled.  
  
Percy lifted his hand and proceeded to rub slow circles on her back. "I'm sorry I brought it up, Kate. You don't need to think about stuff like that."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"Even so," Percy said, his hand continuing its motions.  
  
After a moment, Katie lifted her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "He's all I've got," she said as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.  
  
Percy reached up and wiped it away. "Dumbledore would not have allowed you to be in his care if he wasn't the best for the job," he said giving her a small smile, "You have the ability to melt the coldest hearts anyway, Kate."  
  
Katie laughed lightly. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"No, I'm saying it because its true. Don't worry yourself about it."  
  
****  
  
At dinner, Katie was welcomed warmly by Arthur Weasley, whom she had always thought of as the father she had never had. Conversation was happy and light, with the occasional spat of sibling rivalry. But Katie had that sad feeling in her heart like she always did when she was around the Weasley family. She had never had the opportunity to have a family like that. But she put on a brave face and made it through the meal without bursting into tears.  
  
When the table had been cleaned off and everyone had retired to the living room, Katie announced that she should be getting back to the castle. The twins were not keen on letting her go.  
  
"What do you have to go back for?" Fred asked pouting.  
  
"So I can take full advantage of sitting in a quiet common room for once," Katie said sweetly.  
  
Fred smirked. "Yeah right. You know you miss us," he said unceremoniously plopping down on her lap.  
  
Katie yelped and tried to push him off as Charlie and Bill laughed loudly. The harder she pushed, the heavier he seemed to get. Like a toddler who wants to be held instead of walking, Fred had a way of making himself impossible to move. But Katie knew his weakness. She moved her left hand around to his back and pinched the middle of his back on his lower back. Fred jumped up instantly, and rubbed his back.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" he said smiling, darting forward to grab her knees.  
  
Katie jumped off the couch and ran to hide behind it. "I have to go, Fred," she said laughing.  
  
Fred sat on the couch, sniffling. "Fine, leave me."  
  
Katie leaned over the back of the couch and hugged Fred around his shoulders. "Just think, school will start soon enough and you'll be back at Hogwarts with me."  
  
Fred grinned and reached a hand up to mess with hair. "Thanks, Kate, I appreciate that."  
  
Katie gave hugs around the room and then pulled out her bag of Floo powder. She threw a handful on it and yelled, "Three Broomsticks!", as she walked into it. She closed her eyes against the whirl of colors and stumbled into the Three Broomsticks. She ignored the looks from the patrons as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Oi, Katie! I'd wondered where you'd gone off ter today," Hagrid said smiling down at her.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," she said smiling briefly at him before resuming her dusting.  
  
"Let me walk yeh back up to the castle," he said kindly.  
  
Katie looked up at him. "Are you sure? Are you done here?"  
  
Hagrid waved her questions aside. "I can always come back. Snape'd kill me if yeh didn't get back safe."  
  
Katie laughed and followed Hagrid from the Three Broomsticks, waving to Madam Rosmerta as she did. She followed Hagrid wordlessly up to the castle. She was getting very drowsy, exhaustion setting in from the Quidditch game earlier. As soon as she stepped into the castle and waved goodnight to Hagrid, she came face to face with Snape. She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hagrid was at the Three Broomsticks and he offered to walk me up. I didn't want to pester you," Katie explained, even though it didn't look as if Snape was angry with her.  
  
"Good," he said and his eyes drifted over to the bulge of bandages on her left arm, "What happened here?"  
  
Katie looked over at her arm and cursed under her breath. "It's nothing. Pick-up Quidditch game."  
  
Snape nodded, accepting her story. "Well, Katie if I must say, you look dead on your feet. I'm glad you had fun, but I think you should head up to Gryffindor Tower now."  
  
Katie nodded and smiled ay him. "Thanks for letting me go," she said and she turned and made her way up the marble staircase.  
  
Katie stood before The Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" the portrait asked kindly.  
  
"Star light, star bright," Katie said grinning.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded and swung open. Katie trudged up to the dormitory and used the last of her energy to change into her pajamas. She knew she'd finally get a good night's sleep. Better than she ha in a long while. 


	7. 7

****  
  
Katie found herself wise awake by seven in the morning the next day. After waking up in a cold sweat at about five, she stayed up thinking thoroughly about what Percy had said.   
  
"A Death Eater," she mumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair.  
  
She had always had her suspicions about the man, as did everyone at the school. But it had never come to that level of extreme. For Katie at least. She was sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had some embellished theories. And seeing as Severus seemed to despise Harry, she couldn't really blame them.  
  
'But he had gone to the Light in the war's darkest hour. Risking his own life in the process,' her mind reminded her, 'That has to count for something.'  
  
Her mind was set. She was too confused to dwell on it much longer. But as she showered and dressed, she thought about how to approach the subject. She decided, after fooling with her hair for fifteen minutes, to be blunt and to the point. She wanted to know about her parents and about Severus' past. She knew her boundaries. Everyone had secrets, and he was entitled to his. But she wanted to know as much as he was willing to tell.  
  
She walked down to breakfast, confident but nervous as hell. Twice she turned around in the halls, fully intending to go right back to Gryffindor Tower. But her tiny inner-Gryffindor forced her to enter the Great Hall. She engaged in small talk with Dumbledore and Hagrid, seeing as McGonagall had left again. She couldn't make herself even look at Severus. She screamed at herself internally. She was being weak. How was she supposed to ask him about her parents when she couldn't even look him the eye?  
  
As soon as breakfast, she made a inconspicuous mad dash (if such a thing exists) out onto the grounds and over to her rock. She had to gather her thoughts. Plan out what she was going to say. She had to be nice about it and undemanding or he wouldn't tell her a damn thing. After about a half hour out on her rock, she climbed down and began her walk back to the castle. Trying to keep her nerves, and consequentially her breakfast, down, she took deep breaths as she entered the castle. To her surprise, Severus was standing in the entrance hall, looking at her curiously as she entered.  
  
"You were acting rather peculiarly at breakfast. Are you feeling alright?" he asked kindly.  
  
Katie felt guilt flick at her heart. She was going to make him relive, possibly, terrible memories and he was worried about her. Looking up from the floor, Katie leveled her gaze at him.  
  
"I've got some things on my mind. Things I wanted to ask you about. I had to think over what I was going to say," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the doors.  
  
Severus' face remained neutral as he surveyed Katie. "I see," he said calmly, "And what things would you want to ask me about? I seem to remember you telling me you'd never come running to me for anything," he said smirking at her.  
  
"You're the only person who knows what I want to know," Katie said, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Very well. Follow me, Miss. Bell," Severus said walking toward the dungeons.  
  
Katie had to jog to catch up with his long strides. He led her down into the Potions classroom, but back into the room she had seen him exit from a few times. Inside, was what looked to be a large study. Book shelves lined three of the walls. On the remaining wall, was a fireplace and the door they had walked in. The furniture reminded Katie of how Remus' quarters had been set up. There was a couch, an arm chair and a small table before the couch. The only difference was that Severus' furniture was made of leather. He motioned for Katie to sit in the arm chair, as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Please tell me. What could I possibly tell you that you need to know?" Severus said coolly.  
  
"I want to know what you know about my parents and how you met," Katie said, mentally checking off the first question on her list of hundreds.  
  
Severus looked taken aback by the question for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well, I knew your father from school. We were, uh, in the same house," he stated uncomfortably.  
  
"What House?" Katie asked quickly, mentally checking off another one of her questions.  
  
Severus looked at her curiously. "You honestly don't know?" he asked and upon seeing Katie shake her head 'no', took a deep breath and spoke his next word, "Slytherin."  
  
Katie's eyes widened slightly. Her father was in Slytherin? Her father? She didn't want to believe it, but she could tell that Severus was telling the truth.  
  
"Do you want me to go on?" he asked kindly.  
  
Katie nodded numbly.  
  
"Alright. I didn't know your father that well. He was a year or so ahead of me," he said tapping his foot in a nervous fashion, "Well, for the story to continue in the way I'd like to tell it, there is a piece of information that needs to be said about me."  
  
"The Death Eater thing," Katie offered.  
  
"Yes, precisely. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Percy told me," Katie said nervously.  
  
"Did he tell you anything else?"  
  
"He said that you turned spy for Dumbledore a year before the Potter's were killed," Katie said, looking up at him guiltily.  
  
Severus nodded solemnly. "Well, I may continue now. After graduation, I joined the Death Eaters. I didn't think I'd hear from Andrew Bell again. But for some reason, he sent me a letter when you were born," he said a slight smile on his face, "So, I obliged him and visited him, Carolyn, and you. To my unexpected surprise, they asked me to be your godfather. I accepted, not even thinking of the consequences," he said, his smile disappearing, "News got around, and the Death Eaters found out about you. When I went to Albus to redeem myself, he asked me to be a spy. Pass information about Death Eater attacks to him. I thought I was only risking my own life. But Albus was quick to make mention of you," he said looking at Katie seriously, "If for some reason I would have been found out, they would have went after you to get back at me."  
  
Katie sat there dumbfounded. She was in danger every second of her life, according to what Severus was telling her. Noticing her shock, Severus reached out and placed a hand on top of Katie's clasped ones. She looked up at him, terror and tears filling her eyes.  
  
"They would have killed me?" she asked, not being able to control the shaking in her voice.  
  
She found it odd that now, she was scared to die. When just months ago, she was prepared to die. She watched as Severus took one of her hands in his as he replied.  
  
"Tortured you would have been more likely. They got sick pleasure out of that. I still get nauseous when I think of the many close calls. But I promise you, if it ever came to it, I wouldn't let them hurt you."  
  
Katie nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. She used the hand that Severus wasn't holding to wipe away the tear. She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly. 'He really doesn't like seeing me cry,' Katie thought.  
  
"I have to know," Katie began worriedly, "Did you ever kill anyone?"  
  
Severus' dark eyes looked into Katie's light ones. "I know for a fact, that poisons, ones that I had made, had been used in some murders. But, I, myself, never killed anyone. I was merely a valuable asset, with my Potions Master title acquired while I was in His service."  
  
Katie nodded again and looked down at her shoes. "I've never told anyone this, but it makes sense now," Katie said taking a deep breath before looking at Severus again, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
  
Severus nodded as if he'd known that. "I can't say that I disagree. But I don't think you would have been happy there," he said, seemingly deep in thought, "You are cunning, and extremely ambitious. But you have an overwhelming courage that far outweighs either of those things. I suppose that's why it placed you in Gryffindor?"  
  
Katie thought back to the day of her Sorting.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Bell, Kathleen!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Katie walked up and took her seat on the stool, nervously, before pulling the Sorting Hat down on her head.  
  
"Ah, lets see. My, my. Ambition, cunning, and a reserved character. Excellent for Slytherin. But loyalty I see also. Perhaps Hufflepuff? No, far too intelligent. Perhaps Ravenclaw then? Maybe. Slytherin seems to fit you best. But just to be sure, let me take a peek at what is to come for you," the Sorting Hat's voice said echoing in her head, "Oh, my. Bravery and courage I see. Impending troubles that are unavoidable. You're going to need that courage in abundance! Perhaps- Yes, very sure of this one, I am. Gryffindor!" it finally announced to the Great Hall.  
  
Katie stood, and shakily placed the Sorting Hat back on the stool for the next student and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. She saw Charlie Weasley, who was in his final year at Hogwarts, waving enthusiastically to her from about the middle of the table. She smiled slightly and waved back.  
  
"Congratulations, Katie!" Percy Weasley, who had just entered his third year, said hugging her tightly before she sat down.  
  
"Thanks, Percy," she said, noticing that her hands were still shaking.  
  
Blushing, she hid them on her lap and watched the rest of the Sorting with interest.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"It had to look at my future," Katie said, lost in her memory, "It said, 'Impending troubles that are unavoidable', and that I would need a lot of courage."  
  
Severus just nodded. He knew al too well about confusing the Sorting Hat. He glanced at Katie who seemed to be elsewhere, lost in thought.  
  
"I wouldn't dwell on that, Miss. Bell. The Sorting Hat has never been wrong," he said, snapping Katie back to reality, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"  
  
Katie nodded. "What do you know about my parents?"  
  
Severus read between the lines. "Your father would follow whomever to where ever. He has no backbone. Your mother. Well, I still don't see why she consented to having a child. She's utterly selfish and not fit to be a mother. Now that I think back, I'm sure that's why I accepted being your godfather. You deserved anything better than them. Even if it had to be me," he said seriously, "But life has a way of making things miserable for two people and then forcing them to be with one another," he said smirking.  
  
Katie laughed lightly. "Well, if it was a choice between this or an orphanage, I'd pick this."  
  
"Well, Miss. Bell, it is still early in the day, and I'm sure you don't want to spend all of it in the dungeons."  
  
Katie smirked at him. "The dungeons aren't as bad as I thought they were."  
  
Severus, once again reading between the lines, merely smiled and dismissed her. Katie made her way out onto the grounds and decided to head over to the Quidditch pitch. As she made her way over, she could make out the figure of someone standing on the pitch. She took out her wand, arming herself just in case. As she got closer, she sighed and put her wand away. The person was looking up at the sky, and then back down at his feet. Katie picked up her pace and made her way over to him. When she was right behind him, she spoke, startling him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
He jumped slightly, a hand over his heart. "Merlin, Kate, give a guy a little warning?"  
  
Katie put her hands on her hips, but couldn't help smiling. "Well? What are you doing here, Oliver? You could get in big trouble, sneaking onto the grounds like this."  
  
"I sent you an owl," he said perplexed, "Didn't you get it?"  
  
Katie furrowed her brow. "No, I was talking with Snape," she said avoiding the slip this time, "Its probably in my dormitory."  
  
Oliver began to pace. "Well, I asked you something in the letter, but if you didn't get it-"  
  
Katie placed a hand on his arm. "I'll run back to the castle and get it if you want," she said, not understanding what could be so important.  
  
"No," he said, looking at her seriously, "I'll just ask you now. It was a lot easier on paper though," he said grinning nervously.  
  
Katie's stomach plummeted. "Ok, what is it?"  
  
Katie could only think of two things that Oliver could possibly want to ask her. 'Can we see other people?', and Katie reckoned that was the right one. Because Oliver couldn't possibly want to ask her to marry him. They hadn't been dating half a year yet. But Oliver was smiling at her and taking her hand. 'What the hell is going on?' Katie's mind screamed.  
  
"Katie, I love you. And I know you love me, so I figured things were good enough between us that I could ask you this," Oliver said, still smiling at her.  
  
Katie closed her eyes and fought back tears. 'Here it comes,' she thought, opening her eyes.  
  
"I bought this," he said reaching into his robe pockets and pulling out a ring box, "And it would mean the world to me if you would wear it."  
  
He opened the box and Katie's eyes fell on the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A simple silver band, with a Princess-cut, London Blue Sapphire in its setting. Two small diamonds sat on either side, accenting it. Katie couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. No one had ever bought her something so beautiful. So expensive. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much that ring had cost Oliver.  
  
"Kate? Are you still with me?" Oliver said, grinning mischievously.  
  
Katie looked up from the ring box and into Oliver's eyes. "What is this?"  
  
"I saw it and I thought of you," he said, noticing her concern, "Don't worry about the cost, Kate. They're paying me good money right now."  
  
Katie looked down at the ring again. "It's very pretty," she said in a small voice.  
  
She wasn't sure she could even wear something like that. So simple, yet so extravagant. Oliver tilted her chin up and then removed the ring from the box. He slipped it onto her right ring finger and then took her hands in his.  
  
"Wear it on that hand, so no one pesters you about whether we're engaged or not," he said, "I told the lady at the jewelry store about you. And she said I should use it as a promise ring until you graduate," he said letting go of her right hand and moving it to her cheek, "So that's what it is. A promise, that one day, I am going to replace it with an engagement ring."  
  
Katie closed her eyes and lowered her head as the tears came. Oliver pulled her to him.  
  
"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," he said soothingly, running a hand over her back.  
  
Katie let out a shaky laugh. "No, I'll wear it," she said looking up at him, "I just can't believe it."  
  
Oliver leaned down and kissed her passionately. Katie threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Thank you, Katie."  
  
Katie stood on her tip-toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I should be thanking you," she said looking at the ring, "This ring is beautiful, Oliver."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he said, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Hey, Oliver?" she said looking up at him, "Practice with me."  
  
Oliver smiled and caressed her cheek. "Ok, come on, Bell."  
  
"Right behind you, Wood," she said, checking out her boyfriend as he walked by. 


	8. 8

****  
  
Katie hastily sent out letters to Percy, Angelina, Lee, Cedric, and Remus about the ring. Apparently though, and not using his regular good judgment, Percy had told the Twins. And while they had each sent her individual letters, Katie assumed without the others knowledge, saying they were happy for her, their combined letter was mocking and humorous. And Katie loved it.  
  
Percy had sent her a very comforting letter. Then he had rambled on about work and someone named Mr. Crouch. Katie figured he must have started serious work with the Ministry. But the way he droned on gave Katie an uneasy feeling.  
  
Angelina's letter had been filled with 'I told you so' at least a dozen times. She wrote her back saying the same about Fred, which she knew had earned her a long distance glare in her direction. She managed to set up a date where she could meet both her and Alicia for the girl's day out they had promised to have in Diagon Alley.  
  
Lee's letter had, of course, said exactly the right things to make her feel better about the ring. That, money isn't important when dealing with matters of the heart. And that Oliver would recoup that money quick enough. And to basically be happy that she was so lucky. She made a mental note to hug the life out of Lee the next time she saw him.  
  
Cedric's letter was filled with congrats, and he also hinted that he might ask Cho out the coming term. He said that they had spent some time together over the summer and that he really liked her. Katie was extremely excited by this. She loved playing matchmaker in her mind, but this was the first time she had been recruited to help.  
  
Remus' letter was exactly like Lee's; it eased over her fears. About more than just the ring. He said that 'Snuffles' had stayed at his place for a while, but had 'run away' a few weeks ago. Katie knew that had to be Sirius. Because if Pettigrew really had gone back to the Voldemort and that letter had been intercepted, he would know who 'Padfoot' was. Katie had managed to get a lot of things out of Remus about his days at school. Like how Sirius could transform into a dog so large it resembled a large bear, and how Harry's dad, James, had been a stag, which explained Harry's Patronus. Katie was glad that Sirius was alright. Even though she had never met him, she trusted him if Remus did.  
  
****  
  
Katie was walking over by her rock one sunny August afternoon, when she heard a distressed hooting sound. Following the sound expertly, she made her way over to her rock. On the lakeside of the rock, she saw it. A grindylow that inhabited the lake, had grabbed a small owl by its leg. The minute owl was flapping its tiny wings in desperation, trying to get away. Appalled and frightened, Katie reached down and broke off several of the grindylow's brittle fingers. The creature let out a screeching noise at her and disappeared below the surface of the water. The owl fluttered down onto a more dry stretch of land beside Katie and hooted its thanks. The owl was so tiny that Katie thought it would probably fit in her hands. It was tan, and had bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Well, your welcome. You should stay away from the lake from now on," Katie said, patting the owl on the head lightly.  
  
The owl hopped over to her and stuck out its leg. The same one that the grindylow had grabbed. There were scratches on its tiny leg, and Katie scooped it up into her hands. She had been right about its size.  
  
"You'll be ok, I'll take you to Hagrid. He's good with animals," Katie said, using one hand to pet the small owl.  
  
It gave a hoot and settled into her hand. Katie walked slowly over to Hagrid's Hut, looking down at the owl every so often. She'd never had an owl of her own. Her parents had never thought she would need one. She wondered if she helped heal the little owl, if it wouldn't mind being her pet. 'It seems to like me,' Katie thought, smiling down at the little owl as she approached the Hut.  
  
Luckily, Hagrid was outside, and Fang didn't bark when he saw her. It would have scared the little owl to death. Fang simply walked over to her and nudged her until she petted him.  
  
"Hello, Katie. What's that you got there?" he said looking down at her hand.  
  
"I found it over by the rock. A grindylow had grabbed it, so I saved it. But its little leg has some scratches on it," Katie said, holding the owl up for Hagrid to see.  
  
"I see. Follow me. I'm sure I have a little bandage that will fit," Hagrid said smiling, and Katie followed him into is Hut.  
  
He rummaged through some cabinets before coming over victorious. Katie sat the tiny owl down on Hagrid's table. But the little owl took one look at Hagrid and hopped toward her.  
  
"Hey, you. Be nice to Hagrid," she said, nudging the owl in Hagrid's direction.  
  
It stuck its leg out carefully and Hagrid placed the tiny bandage on its leg. "There yeh go, good as new."  
  
The owl hooted its thanks and hopped back over to Katie again.  
  
"Looks like you got yerself a pet there, Katie," Hagrid said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said picking up the owl again, "Thank you, Hagrid."  
  
"'T's no trouble."  
  
Katie walked up to the castle and into the entrance hall. Once inside, she spotted Snape walking down to the dungeons.  
  
"Severus," she said when she got closer, causing him to turn around, "Look."  
  
Now, she didn't expect him to act like the tiny was the cutest thing in the world. She wasn't daft. But she though maybe he'd be happy for her. Either way, Severus surveyed the owl, and looked down at Katie frowning.  
  
"Awfully small, isn't it?"  
  
"It could be a baby," Katie said, looking down at the owl.  
  
"Afraid not, Katie. Its one of those local delivery owls. You can't send it too far, its just not safe," he said honestly.  
  
Katie shrugged. "Well, I rescued it, and Hagrid said it likes me. So I'm keeping it. Even if it can't deliver my letters. I'll use the Hogwarts owls for that," she said smiling, "Oh! While you're here, I'm going to be meeting Angelina and Alicia in Diagon Alley to get my supplies next week."  
  
Snape smiled at Katie. "Alright, keep the owl," he said, pulling out a piece of parchment, "And this will go along with your supplies list. Its your Advanced Potions ingredients for the coming year."  
  
Katie sighed loudly. "That wizard at the Apothecary was so rude last time. Just cause Malfoy was there," she said tutting.  
  
Snape waved off her statement. "Don't mind him. He's never pleasant, trust me on that."  
  
Katie looked down at the little owl again. "I need to think of a name for it," Katie said, thinking aloud.   
  
"Go on then, I have work to do," he said smiling, and turning on his heel, made his way back down into the dungeons.  
  
****  
  
Katie went to Hogsmeade the next day with Severus to a pet shop. She found out that the owl was a female. The owner of the shop, an elderly wizard named Mr. McEwan, gave Katie a good deal on everything she would need for the owl, including its cage and food.  
  
On the way back up to the castle, the owl happily hooting in its cage, Katie got an idea for its name.  
  
"I think I'll call her Hekate," Katie said proudly, holding up the cage as the tiny owl hooted in happiness.  
  
"And why is that, Miss. Bell?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, Hekate is the Goddess of Witchcraft. I reckon it fits. She also discovered Wolfsbane." Katie said looking up at him sheepishly, "I have a large book on Mythology."  
  
"I see," Severus said, arching an eyebrow at the Wolfsbane reference, "Well, in that case, it does seem an appropriate name," he said surveying the owl once more.  
  
Hekate ruffled her tail feathers at him, which caused Katie to giggle. Snape just scowled at the owl.  
  
"Now, now. I'll have none of that," Katie said to the owl in the cage, "He's not as mean as he looks."  
  
Snape snorted, which caused Katie to smile. She'd crack his armor if it was the last thing she did.  
  
****  
  
The day came that she was going to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had given Katie her list of books and the like. She noticed on the list that she would need dress robes. But upon asking Dumbledore what that was all about, he only smiled and said, "You shall see, Miss. Bell.", which Katie found infuriating.  
  
She had agreed to meet Angelina and Alicia at Florean's, but as soon as they had spied each other, all three girls ran to meet each other. Katie hadn't realized how much she had really missed them until she saw them again.  
  
"Where did you get these robes?" Angelina said as they sat down at a table at Florean's.  
  
"Hogsmeade. Speaking of robes, did you see that we need dress robes? I'm going to have to get out more money than I was planning on," Katie said, looking anxious.  
  
She knew that she had her own vault at Gringotts, and that she was the only one with a key, but she wouldn't have put it past her parents to have closed out her account. She had mentioned her fear to Snape, and he, seeming to think it was likely, gave her the key to his vault just in case. He didn't want her getting to her vault and finding out she was flat broke. He had confided in her that he had more than enough savings if ever she should have need of it.  
  
"Katie, you don't think- I mean, your parents wouldn't have, taken you money, would they?" Angelina asked cautiously, giving Katie cause to believe that she too could read minds.  
  
"Do you have your own vault, Kate?" Alicia asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the only one with a key. I guess they were trying to teach me responsibility for Hogwarts. You know, cause if I lost my key, I couldn't get to my money," Katie said simply.  
  
"Well, the goblins are very strict on who they let down there. I wouldn't worry," Angelina said patting Katie's hand, "Speaking of, let's go and get that out of the way and go dress shopping!"  
  
Katie laughed at her friend as she grabbed her hand, dragging her down toward Diagon Alley. Katie was indeed shocked when she got to her vault. She turned to goblin who had brought them down.  
  
"Has anyone had access to my vault in the past nine months?" she asked politely.  
  
"Only your parents, ma'am. They extracted some of the gold and placed it in their vault some floors above us," he said gruffly.  
  
Katie sighed, pushing down her anger. Scooping the remainder of her gold into her pouch, she mentally counted it. She would have enough for her supplies and her robes. Even though she didn't want to ask, she may have to ask Severus for money for Hogsmeade this coming year.  
  
After going to Angelina and Alicia's parents vaults, they walked down Madam Malkin's to see what she had to offer.  
  
"How can I help you ladies today?" the elderly witch asked kindly.  
  
"We need dress robes for the coming year," Katie said kindly.  
  
"Yeah, and we're not sure what they're for," Angelina added, smiling.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked, and the girls nodded, "Well, they'll need to be from out winter collection than," she said with a mischievous grin and beckoned for the girls to follow her.  
  
Angelina pulled Katie close to her side as they walked. "You have the inside scoop, right?"  
  
Katie shook her head smiling. "Dumbledore just said that we would see. Sometimes I don't like that man."  
  
Madam Malkin showed them her winter collection. The robes were made of a heavier material than usual, but just as extravagant as any in the store. Katie immediately fell in love with a dark blue Empire-waist set, and the price wasn't as bad as she had expected. It had a square neckline and its sleeves came to a point over her hands in a very Medieval fashion. It came with a hooded cape, that Madam Malkin offered to hem so it, and the robes, would fall to her ankles. Winking, she added that Katie would need a pretty pair of shoes for those particular robes. Angelina and Alicia couldn't speak as she exited the dressing room and just hugged her instead.  
  
Katie mentally tallied how much this was going to cost her. She decided that she would have to have Madam Malkin hold them until after she bought all of her other necessary supplies.  
  
Angelina picked out a set of purple robes, not as fancy as Katie's, but Angelina didn't need all that, seeing as she was very pretty on her own. The robes accented her dark features and made her look beautiful. Alicia and Katie both clapped their approval as she exited the dressing room. Alicia picked out a set of maroon robes which, in Katie's opinion, were fancier than hers. Hers were embroidered in a very pretty off-white lace making them look very regal. She also received a round of applause upon exiting the dressing room. All three girls took their purchases to the front and waited patiently as Madam Malkin tailored them to each girl. As the witch worked, the girls talked.  
  
"Oh, Katie. Let me see your ring," she said, her eyes shining.  
  
Katie held out her hand reluctantly. Angelina gasped and nearly pulled Katie's arm out of her socket as she dragged her over to where Alicia was standing, being careful not to disturb Madam Malkin.  
  
"Tell me that's what I think it is," Angelina said thrusting Katie's hand up for Alicia to see.  
  
Alicia gasped too and Katie sighed in frustration. "Would you two like to sure what is so gasp worthy?"  
  
Alicia let go of her hand and smiled. "See that swirl in the Sapphire?"  
  
"Yeah? What is that?" Katie asked her brows furrowing.  
  
"A Phoenix Tear," Alicia said beaming.  
  
Even Madam Malkin looked up at that and Katie clutched her right hand to her chest. "My, my. Whoever gave that to you must care a great deal, dear. Phoenix Tear jewelry is becoming something of a collector's item," she said standing and pulling a chain from her robes, "My late husband bought this for me before we were married. And that was 70 years ago now."  
  
Katie looked at the pendant, which was an Emerald with a Phoenix Tear swirling in it. She gave a sad smile, and looked to Angelina. Angelina took the hint and dragged her over to a chair.  
  
"You ok, Kate?"  
  
"Tell me how much? How much could this have cost him?" Katie asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Honestly?" Angelina said arching an eyebrow when Katie nodded, "You don't want to know."  
  
Katie nodded resolutely and wiped the tears from her eyes. Soon after, Alicia stepped off of the platform and Angelina took her place. Alicia sat down next to Katie and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about the cost of that," she said holding up a hand as Katie started to protest, "Ol loves you dear, and he knows that you don't get gifts like that. He's just trying to be sweet. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
Katie tried to head Alicia's advice, but she ended up crying anyway. After she calmed down, Madam Malkin called her up to hem her robes and cape. She explained her money situation, in the least amount of words, to Madam Malkin, and the elderly witch agreed easily to hold the robes for her until she returned later on.  
  
The three girls walked down to Flourish and Blotts and bought their school books. They went onto the Apothecary to get their Potions ingredients, and for Angelina and Katie, their Advanced Potions ingredients. The weary wizard seemed to be a little nicer seeing as he was outnumbered this time around, although Katie had the impression that he recognized her. As they walked out, Katie ran headlong into someone, and the person with them made her heart sink and her blood boil.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Bell!" Draco shouted, but his mouth twitched into a small smile.  
  
His smile disappeared as he father's hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"We meet again, Miss., Bell is it? Now you wouldn't be Kathleen Bell would you?" Lucius Malfoy said sneering down at Katie.  
  
Katie's heart rate sped as her mind went back to what Snape had told her. The Death Eater's knew of her being his godchild and according to Draco, Lucius Malfoy father had been, and most likely still was, a Death Eater.  
  
"What if I am, sir?" she said, being as polite as possible to the horrible man.  
  
"Well, I'm just curious," he said smirking, "Because a friend of mine happens to be your godfather if you are indeed Miss. Kathleen Bell."  
  
"How interesting. But I don't have a godfather, sir. So, I'm afraid you must be mistaken. Now, if you'll excuse me," Katie said making her way around the Malfoys and into a nearby quill and parchment store.  
  
Katie tried to calm her beating heart, but it was no use and the next thing she knew everything went black.  
  
A/N : Yes, I am evil. : ) But if this chapter got too much longer, it'd belong in Schnoogle. : ) Oh, and you might want to check out [url]http://www.hecate.org.uk/[/url] to learn about the origin of Hekate. And if you do, which I hope you do, you'll see a cute relationship between Hermes and Hekate. LOL. Get it? : ) 


	9. 9

****  
  
Katie came to as Angelina lightly slapped her face.  
  
"Ang?"  
  
"Hey, Kate," Angelina said smiling and offering Katie a hand, "You alright?"  
  
"My head hurts," Katie said weakly, and taking Angelina's offered hand, "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted," Angelina said.  
  
"More like had an anxiety attack. Stupid bloody Lucius Malfoy," Alicia said angrily.  
  
Katie rubbed the back of her head and took her bag of ingredients and shrunken books from the store employee. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about that."  
  
"It's no trouble," a young wizard said, "You took quite a spill. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Katie said smiling politely, before she, Angelina, and Alicia began to look around the store.  
  
As they looked at color changing quills, Angelina giggled, which set Alicia off. Katie looked at them curiously.  
  
"What are you two giggling about?"  
  
"That guy was flirting with you," Angelina whispered to Katie.  
  
Katie blushed severely. "He was not," she muttered.  
  
"Pity you have Ol, Kate. He was kind of cute," Alicia said before dissolving into giggles again.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed a few new quills, along with a restock of parchment, before approaching the counter. The guy smiled at her again.  
  
"Is this all?" he asked before ringing it up for her.  
  
Katie took a fleeting look back at Angelina and Alicia, who were in uncontrollable giggle fits. "Yeah, let them fend for themselves," she said shaking her head and smiling, "They thought you were flirting with me."  
  
The guy blushed. "Well, I kind of was," he said as he ringed up her things.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry," Katie said an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
The guy waved off her apology. "Lucky guy than," he said and then gave her the total.  
  
Katie paid him, smiling apologetically again. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too," Katie said turning and grabbing Angelina and Alicia before exiting the store.  
  
"You guys are so embarrassing," Katie muttered.  
  
"Well, he was flirting with you. He said so!" Angelina said arching her eyebrows, "Isn't it nice to have someone other than Oli or Marcus," she said shuddering, "looking at you appreciatively?"  
  
"Actually, Ang, it just makes me very uncomfortable. But at least he was nice about it," Katie said, trying not to think about Marcus.  
  
"Who was flirting with Kate?" said a voice before wrapping its arms around Katie.  
  
Katie turned to see Lee's smiling face. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you Lee!"  
  
"I've missed you too, love," Lee said, kissing Katie's cheek as he pulled out of her hug, "So who was flirting with you?"  
  
"The guy in the parchment store," Angelina said giving Lee a half hug, "and he was cute too."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and reached around to push Angelina. "Let it go please. That was thoroughly embarrassing."  
  
"Oh, Lee. Did you get your dress robes yet?" Angelina said batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Ugh, yes," he said, "Do you want to see them?"  
  
All three girls nodded, and Lee told them to go and sit at Florean's and wait for him as he went to look for him mom. He came back a few minutes later, brandishing the robes at them. Katie picked them up and stood to hold them up. All three girls whistled.  
  
"My, my, Lee Jordan. Aren't you going to look sharp?" Katie said, handing him back the robes.  
  
Lee blushed. "Mum picked them out."  
  
"And she did a good job," Angelina said encouragingly.  
  
"Yep, they're very nice, Lee," Alicia said smiling.  
  
Lee nodded and gave each girl a peck on the cheek. "Thanks ladies. Let me give these back to mum. I'll be right back."  
  
The girls shared a laugh as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"We're going to end up being Lee's fashion consultant," Angelina said giggling.  
  
"Better than letting Fred and George help him. They can't even help themselves," Katie said and the trio burst into giggles.  
  
Lee returned when they had controlled themselves.  
  
"You girls hungry? I'll treat you to ice cream," he said as he approached the table, jingling a bag of wizard money.  
  
The girls looked at each other and nodded. Lee bought each of them a cup of ice cream and then one for himself. They sat outside at one of the tables and discussed everyone's summers so far. Katie found herself jealous when Lee told them that he was going to the Quidditch World Cup the next week. But he promised to have enough fun for all of them, so that made Katie feel better. Katie told them all about Hekate and her rescue. Angelina couldn't wait to see the tiny owl, and Alicia made her promise to train it not to hoot 24/7.  
  
When they finished their ice cream, the girls parted ways with Lee to look at shoes while he had to get his book with his mom and dad. Diagon Alley had opened a new shop devoted to shoes. It was small, but as soon as they had entered, they each spotted a pair of shoes that matched their robes. After buying them, Katie counted her money.  
  
"How much do you have left?" Angelina said looking over her friends shoulder.  
  
"Eight Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and five Knuts," Katie said, taking out Snape's key, "Looks like I may have to use this after all."  
  
"He won't mind. He said so," Angelina said patting her shoulder, "Take out twenty-five Galleons. That'll help cover the robes and you'll have spending money for Hogsmeade."  
  
"You're right. After I tell him what my parents left me, he surely won't mind," Katie said and the three girls walked back over to Gringotts.  
  
Katie walked up to the Head Goblin and waited for him to acknowledge her.  
  
"Yes?" he said gruffly.  
  
"This is an odd request. But I have the key to Severus Snape's vault and I need to extract money from it with his permission. I understand that I can't accompany anyone down to the vault, but I was wondering if extracting money from someone else's vault was still possible," Katie said politely.  
  
The Head Goblin nodded and called over another goblin. "How much do you wish to take?"  
  
"Twenty-five Galleons."  
  
The Head Goblin looked to the other goblin, who nodded and looked to Katie.  
  
"Key, please."  
  
Katie handed the goblin the key.  
  
"I'll be back with your twenty-five Galleons, ma'am." the goblin said before disappearing through a door that Katie knew led to the carts that moved through the vaults.  
  
About five minutes later, the goblin was back and handed the key and a pouch to Katie. Katie opened the pouch and quickly counted the gold pieces.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling at the goblin.  
  
The goblin nodded curtly and walked away. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie made their way back to Madam Malkin's. When she walked in, Madam Malkin rushed over to her.  
  
"Here to pick up your robes, dears?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Katie said getting out the appropriate amount of money and handing it to Madam Malkin.  
  
Angelina and Alicia had paid for theirs and were just picking them up with Katie. After telling Madam Malkin that they were Flooing home, she placed them in a plastic covering and magiced the robes to stay upright. They left the shop, and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to their different destinations. After many hugs, Katie Flooed back to the Three Broomsticks. She gave a wave to Madam Rosmerta, and made her way back up to the castle.  
  
She immediately went down to the dungeons to give Snape back his key and tell him about the borrowed money. She found them in the Potions classroom and walked in quietly so as not to bother him.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Bell?" he said as he marked the place in the book he had been reading.  
  
Katie fished out his key from her robes and walked over to his desk. "Well, here's your key back. And unfortunately, I did have to take money," Katie said sadly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Snape said taking the key back slowly.  
  
"The goblin I talked to said that my parents had taken gold from my vault and moved it to theirs. They left me with twenty Galleons and with having to get dress robes, it wasn't enough. I'm sorry."  
  
Snape reached out and took Katie's now shaking hand in his. "It's fine. How much did you take?"  
  
"Twenty-five Galleons. So I could have something for Hogsmeade, and I have to be able to get Hekate's food for the whole next school year," Katie said not meeting his eye.  
  
She felt him squeeze her hand and only than did she look up.  
  
"That's fine. Don't feel bad about it. I just don't understand why they would take money from you vault," he said his brows furrowed, "But don't worry about that. How was your day?"  
  
"It was fun," she said, but the confrontation with Lucius popped back into her head and her heart sped up again.  
  
She walked over to her stuff and sat down at one of the stools, trying to calm herself. She heard Snape stand and bring his stool to sit it across from her. He reached out and grabbed her hand again.  
  
"What happened today?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Katie felt him squeeze her hand, urging her to continue.  
  
"I was walking out of the Apothecary and I ran into Draco. Well, he had to be a brat because we were in public. And of course he called me 'Bell'," Katie said taking a deep breath, "Well, Lucius heard that and asked if I was Kathleen Bell, because he said a friend of his was my godfather. I told him that he must be mistaken because I don't have a godfather," she said looking up at Snape, "I didn't know what to do, I panicked. So much so, that I made it across the street before having an anxiety attack and passing out. I didn't want to tell him because what if something happened and they found out about the spying," she said tears coming to her eyes, "I don't want to die."  
  
Snape stood and moved around to sit on the stool next to Katie. "That will never happen, Katie. I promise you," he said placing a hand on her now shaking shoulders, "Please don't cry."  
  
Katie took a few deep breaths and began to wipe at her eyes. "It was a good day other than that."  
  
Snape gave her a genuine smile and patted her shoulder. "Good."  
  
****  
  
Katie walked up to the Gryffindor Tower after that episode in the dungeons, and she wanted to try on her dress robes and shoes. She approached The Fat Lady, who appeared to be conversing with someone who wasn't usually in her portrait.  
  
"Hello, dear. Time for a new password, isn't it?" The Fat Lady said, shooing the other occupant away.  
  
"Yes. And I really gave this one some thought," Katie said grinning, "Enter Alabama Nighty Shirts."  
  
The Fat Lady looked at her oddly. "If you say so, my dear," she said swinging open.  
  
Katie waited until she was on the stairs to burst into giggles. Once in her room, she tried on her dress robes and her shoes and stood in front of the full length mirror that adorned the dormitories bathroom. She pulled the cape's hood up and over her head and looked into the mirror. She felt like an actress she had seen in a Muggle movie called, "The Three Musketeers".  
  
"Very lovely, dear," the mirror complimented her.  
  
Katie smiled and exited the bathroom and entered the confines of her bed to change back into regular robes. She carefully hung up her dress robes in the wardrobe and grabbed her Mythology book, before getting Hekate out of her cage.  
  
"You can fly around the common room if you like," Katie said to her kindly.  
  
The owl hooted and perched itself on Katie's shoulder as she walked down the steps. She contented herself with reading for the rest of the afternoon. She was only interrupted once. By Draco's Eagle owl. It perched itself on the end of the couch. 'He must want me to respond,' she thought opening the letter.  
  
Katie,  
  
I'm sorry about what happened in Diagon Alley. My father was being a real ass. What was he going on about anyway? Do you have a godfather?  
  
I'm so confused right now. Please write me back. I told Orion to stay put and wait for a reply.  
  
Why are you staying at the castle anyway? Couldn't the Weasley's have taken you in?  
  
Ok, too many questions. Please send me something back.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Katie grabbed Hekate and walked up to her room to get a piece of parchment and one of the new quills she had bought. She walked back downstairs and penned a quick note.  
  
Draco,  
  
Don't apologize for your father. You can't control how he acts.  
  
The questions you ask have rather complicated answers. And you have to swear to me that you will not divulge any of the information I am about to write to you to a single soul. I mean it, Draco. One word to anyone in your House and you'll never get another ounce of sympathy from me. The situation is more serious that I had once thought.  
  
I have to stay at the castle because I do, in fact, have a godfather. It's your Head of House. I had no idea of this until about five months ago.  
  
But you know what people like your father think about him in regards to things that happened in the last war. My life is in jeopardy if anyone found out a certain something about him and realized who I was. So I ask you to keep this to yourself. For me, if nothing else.  
  
Bell  
  
Katie folded up the letter and gave it to Orion, who swiftly flew from the room and back to its master. Katie sat back down on the couch and felt a pang in her heart. She trusted Draco, but she couldn't help but think that she'd just done something horrible.  
  
A/N : Uh, as to the password....that was for you Aly. Its an anagram, cause anagrams are fun. If you can't figure it out, email me or drop a line in my LJ and I'll tell you. : ) 


	10. 10

3 *'s are designated for dreams.  
  
***  
  
She walked through the woods, wand outstretched in front of her.  
  
"I can hear you!" she shouted, "I'm armed! Don't think I won't hex you into next week!"  
  
Her heart rate sped when she heard a branch break up ahead.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
A figure walked out in front of her. Cloaked in black from head to toe, she couldn't see who stood before her. She kept her wand pointed at the figure, but now her hand was shaking.  
  
"Just let me pass," she said to the figure, "I'm not part of the Order. I just want to get back to the village that I live in. Its not far," she said, her voice wavering.  
  
"I know you're not, child," the hooded figure said, and she realized that the voice sounded familiar somehow, "You're far more important."  
  
A second later, she was surrounded by cloaked figures. She spun around, tears staining her cheeks at seeing no escape.  
  
"I'll take that," the hooded figure said holding out his hand and Katie watched as her wand was magiced from her hand and into the cloaked figures, "You won't be needing it."  
  
Katie fell to her knees. "Please, I beg you. I have no information that would be of use to you. I am merely an orphan in this world, with no allegiances."  
  
"An orphan?" the cloaked figure said, "You parents promised that they would give you a good life when I let them go," he said lowering his hood.  
  
Katie looked up and gasped. "Lord Voldemort," she said softly.  
  
The man, if you could call him that, looked impressed. "Brave enough to say my name, but not to tell me the truth. What of your parents, Kathleen Bell?"  
  
Katie choked back a sob as she looked up at the figure before her. "They abandoned me before my fifth year. They said they never wanted me and that I was a mistake. They left me with nothing but the few possessions I had and fled while I was at school."  
  
The figure kneeled before Katie. "I was an orphan too, did you know that?"  
  
Katie nodded. It was common knowledge that Voldemort's father walked out on his mother before she gave birth and that his mother died giving birth to him, leaving him orphaned.  
  
"I made your parents promise me that they would give you the life I never had. A family life. Only then did I allow them to leave my service. When your mother became pregnant, they promised me. Are you saying they lied to me?" he said with ease, still kneeling.  
  
Katie nodded and looked up at the figure kneeling before her. "I'm sorry they lied to you, I am."  
  
Voldemort nodded. "They will be found and killed of course," he said simply, "But what of your godfather? He was also in my service."  
  
"I have no knowledge of him, sir," Katie said, hoping that politeness would let her escape with her life.  
  
"Pity, Severus was always one to accept his duties. You would have liked him, my child," he said standing, "Now get up off of your knees, Kathleen. You'll dirty your robes."  
  
Katie stood shakily to her feet. She prayed to the gods to let him take mercy on her. A fellow orphan in this horrible world.  
  
"You will come with me, Kathleen. It is always good to have hostages to tempt the Order with," Voldemort said simply.  
  
"If I may, sir, my life will get you nothing with the Order. I pray of you, please let me pass. I will tell no one of this meeting, not that I have anyone to tell," she said.  
  
Voldemort walked right up to her. "Than perhaps you shall join us, my child. I can give you everything you've always wanted. My loyal servants are the only family I have every had, and I am sure that you would feel the same."  
  
"I have no talents with which to offer you," she said, trying desperately to earn her escape.  
  
Voldemort seemed to be thinking her plea over. "Do you wish to leave my company, Kathleen?"  
  
Katie decided to be honest with him. "I simply do not wish to die, sir."  
  
"Have you something, or someone to live for, my child?"  
  
"Only myself. No one else."  
  
Voldemort looked around at the other cloaked figures and nodded. They all took two steps back and disapparated. Voldemort turned his eyes on Katie again. He twirled her wand in his hands before holding it out before him.  
  
"Take it, my child," he said, waiting for Katie's shaking hands to take the wand from him, "I will let you go. If you change your mind, you are welcome to join me and be part of a real family."  
  
Katie nodded, and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her still shaking hands. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Lord Voldemort raised his hood and disapparated without another word. Katie sank to her knees and cried for a few long moments before standing again. She lifted her wand shakily and concentrated on her destination before apparating.  
  
She appeared in an airport. She pulled her ticket from her robes as she broke off into a run, heading for the gate. A cry met her ears as she spotted the gate that matched her ticket.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Katie ran and scooped the crying little girl into her arms. "Oh, Adriana! I never thought I'd see you again," Katie said bursting into tears again.  
  
She set the little girl down reluctantly and was embraced by her husband.  
  
"Oh, Kate, sweetheart," he murmured as he hugged her, "I was so afraid-"  
  
Katie cut him off by kissing him passionately. The man returned the kiss with fervor. He pulled away when the intercom announced that boarding was beginning. Katie looked down and saw a baby carrier next to his feet. She leaned down and picked the baby up out of it.  
  
"Cedric!" she said, holding the baby boy protectively against her.  
  
Her husband picked up the baby carrier and took Adriana's hand. "Come on, Kate. We can talk more once we get in our seats," he said looking at her, is brown eyes still filled with fear.  
  
"Don't worry, Oliver, I'm coming," she said, adjusting her hold on Cedric and following her husband, "I think we'll be safe now."  
  
***  
  
Katie woke and sat up in bed, breathing hard. Reaching up and touching her face, she felt a wetness there. Had she really been crying? She sniffed, and it felt like she had a very bad head cold. Oh yeah, she'd been crying.  
  
"What that hell was that?" she murmured, running a hand through her tangled hair.  
  
She looked down at her wrist and squinted in the dark to make out the time. Sighing upon seeing the time, and threw her legs over the side of the bed. The early morning sun streamed through the windows. Katie hastily grabbed a sheet of parchment, one of her new quills, and a nearby book. She sat in one of the window alcoves, taking advantage of the light, and wrote every detail of the dream out. Every moment had felt so real to her, as if she were watching some event from the future take place before her eyes. When she got to the part about Oliver, she smiled. 'Well, if anything,' she thought, 'I'd like that part to happen.' The only thing she couldn't get over was the fact that the baby's name had been Cedric. Katie felt her heart tighten uncomfortably in her chest. If anything happened to him- No, Katie didn't want to think about it.  
  
****  
  
She went down to breakfast and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Something had happened. She could feel the tension, and Dumbledore was not smiling. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she looked up from her plate.  
  
"What happened?" she asked calmly.  
  
The next moment, a letter was dropped next to her plate. She picked it up and pocketed it, looking at Dumbledore expectantly. The letter could wait.  
  
"There was an incident last night at the Quidditch World Cup. Death Eater activity occurred, involving the exhibition of muggles, and the Dark Mark was sent up, though no one was killed."  
  
"The what?" Katie asked, honestly perplexed.  
  
She knew little of the Death Eaters, and she wondered idly if the information from her dream was actually true.  
  
"The Dark Mark is an image that was conjured by Death Eaters to float above the houses where they had committed murders," Snape said, brandishing the Daily Prophet at her, "That," he said pointing to the front page picture, "is what it looks like."  
  
Katie picked up the newspaper and looked at the glittering moving picture of this Dark Mark hanging above a clump of trees. She blinked slightly and handed the paper back to Snape, who sat it aside, watching Katie's expression.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Katie asked, thinking about the many people she knew who went to see the Cup played.  
  
Off the top of her head, she remembered Lee, Oliver, The Weasley's and possibly Harry too, had gone to watch.  
  
"No, no one was hurt. But the fact that former Death Eaters felt the need to," Snape said, choosing his next word wisely, "celebrate, the way they did, has many people worried."  
  
Katie read between the lines. He was very worried. She could see it in his face and read it in his eyes. Katie tried to control her breathing. That didn't mean that Voldemort could come back, did it? Her mind went back to her brain, and she pulled the parchment from her pocket. She held it in her hands, and looked at Snape.  
  
"This," she said handing him the papers, "is a dream I had last night. I just- Excuse me," Katie said, not being able to sit there anymore.  
  
She walked from the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. She needed to think, so she went straight to her rock.  
  
*  
  
Severus looked at the parchment in his hands and then to Albus.  
  
"Well, read it old boy. She must be frightened by it or she wouldn't have written it down," Albus said, trying to tease the younger man.  
  
Severus looked back at the parchment and read through it quickly. When he finished, he set down the pieces of parchment and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Merlin," he mumbled, lifting his head, "that was like reading a piece of fiction."  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he looked at Albus. "She dreamed everything I never told her about her parents."  
  
Albus looked at him suspiciously. "What didn't you tell her, Severus?"  
  
"That her mother and father were involved in the Death Eaters and had left before I joined," Severus said, putting his head in his hands again, "But that," he said pointing at the pieces of parchment, "seems to be an event that would take place in the future. And brilliant acting on her part."  
  
Albus picked up the parchment and read through it quickly. When he finished, he placed the parchment back on the table. "Perhaps our Miss. Bell has some slight Seer abilities, like her father," Albus said gently.  
  
Severus looked up and looked straight at Albus. "You don't really believe that, do you? Seer's usually see things in the immediate future."  
  
"Her father never did either. I believe it may run in the Bell family. We may have to question Miss. Bell on that. See if she ever had strong feelings of dread at times, only to find that something had happened. It is an ability coined by muggles called precognition. Although, she may just be very intuitive, Severus," Albus said kindly.  
  
Severus nodded, and looked toward the doors to the Great Hall. "Where does she go?"  
  
"I believe Remus told me that he once discovered her on a rock, out by the lake. A good thinking spot, if I may say so myself."  
  
Severus stood and walked from the Great Hall. He had to check on Katie.  
  
*  
  
Katie sat up on her rock, looking out at the sun as it rose higher and higher over the lake. Her dream had initially scared her, but now, it terrified her. She had had incidents in the past that resembled ESP. A gift that muggles and wizards alike could have. The letters stood for Extrasensory Perception. She had read up on these things after having a dream about a fight between her parents and the waking up to it. After hearing it word for word as she did in her dream, she knew that she had some gift of mind. Precognition was the closest thing she found to what had happened. Katie had read that precognition was knowledge of events before they happened. And so when the event did happen, the person had an extreme case of déjà vu. Katie had just experienced that the night that Sirius Black had been on the grounds. The night Remus had transformed and Peter had escaped.  
  
Shaking her head of the thought, she looked back over the lake. Maybe she did, and maybe she didn't. She only hoped that nothing in her dream ever became a reality. Hearing footsteps approaching behind her, she turned her head and saw Snape walking toward her. She said nothing, and turned back to look out over the lake. She heard his footsteps falter, until finally stopping beside the rock.  
  
"Katie, there are things I haven't told you," he said, and Katie noticed that he was standing very rigid.  
  
"What I dreamed was real wasn't it? About my parents anyway," Katie said watching him carefully.  
  
Snape looked up at her. "Yes, your parents were the only people who were released from Voldemort. And I'm sure that if he ever regained power and found out what they've done to you, he will kill them."  
  
Katie looked away from Snape and back over the lake. "Good."  
  
She could feel him looking at her, but she refused to return his stare.  
  
"Are you sure you'd be happy about that?" he said carefully.  
  
"Yes. Positive," Katie said evenly. 


	11. 11

A/N : Uh, nothing much to say. This is a continuation chapter again.  
  
Read on!  
  
****  
  
Katie looked down at Snape, only to see him staring at her intently.  
  
"Keep that attitude and no one will be able to save you," he said simply.  
  
"What would you do?" Katie raged at him, keeping her voice low, "You have no idea what I'm going through. Finding out things about the people that raised me up until last year. And not good things," she said waving her hand in front of her, "Like you haven't wished death on someone. Some people just deserve to die."  
  
She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the letter that had been delivered at breakfast. The writing on the front indicated one person; Percy. She opened it in haste and read it quietly to herself.  
  
Katie,  
  
No doubt you've heard by now about what happened last night. Bill, Charlie, and I heard about it from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. We weren't there, we went to help the Ministry workers. I ended up with a bloody nose and Bill got a pretty bad gash on his arm. Charlie was ok though. And of course, whoever was levitating the Muggles disapparated before we could unmask them.  
  
It was terrible, Katie. I don't think I've ever been so scared. I knew the kids had gone into the woods, along with the Twins, to hide and when I saw the Dark Mark. Its the worst feeling imaginable. I'm just glad that no one was hurt. Well, besides Bill and I, and a few Ministry workers.  
  
Oliver helped out too. I was surprised to see him run out of his family's tent, but then again, he was never lax for bravery. And he's fine, don't worry yourself.  
  
This is first time since we got home this morning that mum has let us out of her sight. So, I decided to write you and make sure that you knew that we are all ok. I'm going to have to go into work tomorrow with dad and help with the damage control that the Ministry's doing because of his comment. Leave it to Rita Skeeter to blow it completely out of proportion.  
  
Don't worry about a thing and have fun in the coming term.  
  
Love,  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Katie smiled and folded the letter, placing it back in her pocket.  
  
"At least they're safe," she muttered, standing and climbing down from the rock.  
  
"Who, Miss. Bell?" Snape asked, and Katie had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
"The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Oliver. Percy sent me a letter," Katie said, patting the pocket of her robes, "I just hope I hear from Lee. And Cedric," she said remembering that Cedric had gone too.  
  
As the two started walking up toward the castle, Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss. Bell, about this," he said handing her the parchment with her dream written on it, "the Headmaster thinks you may have some hereditary powers that are affiliated with those of a Seer. Neither of us think that you are a true Seer, but neither was anyone in your family. Seers have powers of mind and you may have one of those."  
  
Katie nodded. "I researched it. I think its called precognition. Seeing things before they happen," she said looking up at her companion, "Maybe a weak version of that."  
  
Snape nodded immediately. "Exactly. Your intelligence also plays a part in this. It makes you extremely intuitive. Do you have dreams like this often?"  
  
Katie shook her head. "No, this is probably the third time something like this has happened. But I do get bad feelings about things. Like the night all that stuff happened in the Shrieking Shack. I went to bed with a bad feeling and I woke up feeling even worse."  
  
Snape nodded, as if expecting her answer. "We will have to monitor you more closely. If anything like this happens again, you must tell someone. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, or me," he said stopping their progress toward the castle to look at her seriously, "The information divulged in your dream was highly classified. Not many people know about your parents, and the ones that do want to keep it that way. I'm not sure where it came from or how you tuned into it, but someone was trying to tell you what I hadn't," he said in that tone of his, "Tell no one else about my being your godfather. The ones you have told, swear them to secrecy. Use a spell if you have to. I have reason to believe that foul play may be afoot," he said, hiking up his left robe sleeve and baring the underside of his forearm.  
  
Katie kept her surprise on the inside and merely studied the mark on Snape's arm. It looked exactly like the Dark Mark, only faded. But as Katie watched, the black outline began to grow clearer.  
  
"I noticed it a few days ago. The lines haven't been clear for thirteen years. And now they are," he said, pushing his sleeve back down, "I shudder to think what that could possibly mean."  
  
****  
  
Just like clockwork, letters were dropped onto Katie's bed throughout the morning and afternoon. Oliver's was the first, and reassured her that he was fine. Next came Lee's, who was away from the 'action'. Around noon, Katie received word from Cedric, who said that he too was away from the action. But as soon as she penned a reply to Cedric, another letter was dropped into her lap. The owl was gone before she could see it. She set the letter aside and took care of her reply before picking it up again.  
  
It was unmarked in every sense of the word. Katie took it over to the window and held it up to a beam of sunlight. There was definitely something written on the inside, but she was afraid to open it. She sighed and came to the conclusion that she should probably bug Snape about it.  
  
She made her way down through the common room and out of the tower. Once in the entrance hall, she started toward the dungeons when she ran into someone. She stumbled backwards, muttering apologies.  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright. Are you alright, dear? Didn't mean to keep you from where you were going," spoke the man she had run into.  
  
She looked up, cringing when she recognized the voice. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.  
  
"I'm fine, sir. I'm a bit of a klutz. I'll just be going now. Have a nice day, sir," she said, bowing her head slightly, before ducking around the man and practically running for the dungeons.  
  
'What the hell is Fudge doing here!' her mind screamed as she approached the Potions classroom. Snape was inside, hunched over a cauldron, but Katie didn't bother to knock. She walked right up to his desk and stuck the envelope under his nose.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Bell," he said taking the envelope, "What is this?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me. I just got it and I didn't want to open it seeing as its unmarked," Katie said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow at her before turning to study the envelope. He opened it carefully, and a piece of parchment fell out. He reached down to pick it up and the moment his fingers touched the parchment, he let it go and grabbed at his left arm. Katie looked at him startled. His face was an obvious mask as to how much pain he was actually in. He pushed up his left robes sleeve and stared at the mark. Katie's eyes widened when she saw the mark on his arm. Every line of the mark was as bold as ever, as if it had just been received. Katie went to take the parchment, but Snape's hand shot out and grasped her wrist.  
  
"Don't touch it!" he hissed.  
  
"But I don't-" she said pointing to her arm, but Snape cut her off.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It will still hurt you. You've been marked," he said simply, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Its a cursed parchment. Only Death Eaters know how to do it," he said pushing his robe sleeve down and cursing softly, "I warned the Headmaster that something like this would happen."  
  
Katie could only stare. Her eyes went from the parchment to her godfather, who still seemed to be in immense pain.  
  
"Why is the mark getting clearer?" she asked softly.  
  
"Someone must be helping Voldemort. It's no secret that he's still out there," he said leveling her with a serious stare, "It's his way of calling the Death Eaters to him. The pain only stops if you answer the call."  
  
Katie's mind went on auto-pilot. "Peter. Peter could be helping Voldemort," she said softly.  
  
Snape scoffed. "Do you actually believe that Peter Pettigrew is still alive?"  
  
"Remus wouldn't lie," she said defiantly.  
  
Snape took a deep breath. "Do you know that he and his friends tried to kill me while we were at school?"  
  
Katie shook her head, but didn't get upset. She knew that the level in which the men hated each other was extreme.  
  
"Than how do you know that he wouldn't lie?"  
  
"You're still alive aren't you?" Katie asked, crossing her arms once more.  
  
Snape sighed. "Miss. Bell, I-"  
  
"Let it go! I know you hate him. I get it. But he doesn't hate you. He may not like you, but that's beside the point. Whatever they did was probably deserved, and vice versa. So goes life as a teenager. I should know," Katie said the last part softer than the rest.  
  
Snape seemed to be offended by her speech and changed the subject. "I will dispose of this letter. If you receive anymore, burn them," he said shooing her from his room.  
  
Katie heard the door slam from behind her as she exited the dungeons. She was right, she knew she was.  
  
*  
  
She was right and he knew it. He pointed his wand at the letter and incinerated it. Taking his anger out on it. He sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. The Headmaster had told him to let go of his grudges, but every time Katie mentioned her faith in Lupin, it angered him. He had known the girl much longer than Lupin. But then he thought, that wasn't true. He knew of her intelligence and his tie to her, but until the last year, he didn't take the time to know her. But Lupin had. He had been her confidant, something Snape knew he could never be. She would never fully trust him.   
  
And that was what pained him the most.  
  
*  
  
Katie walked up the marble staircase, passing Fudge again. But this time she just bowed her head and made her way up the stairs and to her dormitory. She knew that Snape would take what she had said and leave it at that. Whatever he had been ready to tell her would have been a half truth, blinded by his hatred for the Marauders.  
  
When she walked into her room, she decided to complete her last essay for Muggle Studies. It wasn't complex, and she finished it quickly. After a while, she decided to go and fly on the pitch. She needed to clear her head.  
  
Flying had always been a freedom that she felt the need to take advantage of. Oliver had taught her that. Katie could still remember taking flying lessons with Charlie and Bill over the summers, and with Oliver during the school year so she could try out for the House team. She had been terrified to fly. Now she didn't know how she could live without it.  
  
As she flew she thought about her parents, Voldemort, and Snape. Now she knew the link. And it scared her. What had he meant that she had been marked? Who had sent it? Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she was out here to clear her head.  
  
When the sun began to set, she flew back across the grounds, and made her way back up to her dormitory. Not feeling like dinner with Snape and Dumbledore, she opted to call on the house-elves for food. And while finishing the cookies that the house-elves had brought her for dessert, she took the parchment out of her pocket that she had written her dream on. She contemplated throwing it away, but looked at her chest of drawers contemplatively. She walked over to it and opened the top drawer where she had once kept her piece of glass. Her weapon of choice against herself. She placed the parchment in that drawer, and also ran off to gather up all her letters. She placed them in the drawer too. She was about to close the drawer, when the light caught something in the back right corner of the drawer. She stood on tip-toe to peer closer, and her eyes widened when she saw what sat there.  
  
The shard of glass sat there with a note attached to it. 


	12. 12

A/N : All the lyrics in this chapter are from Linkin Park's "Breaking The Habit", unless stated otherwise. This is an extended version of my LJ entry.  
  
****  
  
Katie stared at the glass curiously, before picking it and the note up gingerly. She hadn't opened the drawer since the night that she tried to kill herself. She shut the drawer and set the glass down on her bed. She turned the note over in her hands and noticed that her hands were shaking. The handwriting was unfamiliar, but the signature made her blood run cold.  
  
Sweet dreams, Katie.  
  
Paris Wheeler  
  
With tears in her eyes, she tore the parchment into tiny pieces. She fell in a sobbing heap to the cold stone floor. Hekate hooted at her from her cage and more tears flowed from Katie's eyes. 'My day has been bad enough, this is just the perfect ending,' Katie thought, wiping her cheeks angrily.  
  
"I hate my life!" she screamed, and it echoed in the round room.  
  
The tears came full force again as she voiced her afflictions to the empty room.  
  
"I'm marked. I'm probably going to be killed now, because of my coward parents. I hope Voldemort tortures them so badly that they beg for death! And Severus," she said pausing, "I'm sure he hates me now. I was such a bitch earlier! What is wrong with me?" she said slamming her fist on the stone floor beneath her, "He's only trying to help. And I'm wasting his time," she said, looking up at her ceiling, "I'm wasting everyone's time. They try to help, and I push them away. I find things out and now I'm in danger for my life. And I'm endangering Severus' life even more so."  
  
**  
  
Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
(Unless I try to start again)  
  
**  
  
She stood shakily on her feet and looked down at the piece of glass lying so innocently on her bedspread. Hekate ruffled her feathers from inside her cage as if understanding Katie's decided posture. Katie ignored the owl and picked up the shard of glass.  
  
"Well, I'll just solve everyone's problem. If I'm gone, there will be no more problems. And by the time they find me, I'll be long past any chance of help."  
  
Taking the shard, she turned and walked into the bathroom adjacent to her bed. She shut the door and locked it. Sitting on the floor, she began to cry again.  
  
"No!" she yelled angrily, "This is right! I'm right!" she said and pushed up her robe sleeves.  
  
She took the shard of glass and made her first cut. The pain was unbearable, and she cried out in pain. She looked at her unmarred arm and made a cut there. That one hurt her worse than the other, and she dropped the shard from her shaking, bloody hands. She looked down at her wrists and the blood pooling there. Her arms were throbbing in pain and her vision became blurry from her tears.  
  
"Why?' Katie whispered, hearing her voice shake as well, "It never hurt before."  
  
**  
  
Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
**  
  
Looking down at her hands, her blood-stained hands, she noticed her ring glowing violently. The ring made her think of Oliver. Oh, Oliver!  
  
"I have to heal these," she said grabbing the shard and stumbling to the bathroom door under the immense pain.  
  
She unlocked it with some difficulty and made it to her bed, grabbing her wand from her bedside table. She racked her panicked mind for a spell, and found she knew none. She ran from her dormitory, shoving the glass into her robe pocket. Once in the common room, she decided to go to Madam Pomfrey. But as she exited the common room, she found she didn't want to wake the school nurse. She made her way down into the entrance hall, letting her feet and intuition guide her.  
  
Her mind was only processing pain at the moment, and before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the "door" marking Snape's quarters. Truth be told, it was a door that pretended to be a wall, but Katie knew where she was. She lifted her hand to knock and barely felt her hand touch the "door" before her knees gave out. She knew he wouldn't have heard it, so she pulled her socked foot toward her and kicked out at the "door". Yelping in pain, she pulled her foot back toward her and aimed another kick at the "door". She heard a crack, and knew she had probably just broken one of her toes. So, she switched to her other foot. After two more well aimed kicks, the door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Snape. He took one look at her pained form, before reaching down and lifting her easily. He carried her into his quarters and set her down on a couch in the front room. Katie immediately sat up and grabbed at her right, socked foot. Pulling off the sock, she saw her big toe bent at an unnatural angle and the swelling that had begun. Snape was kneeling beside the couch and automatically muttered a spell that righted her broken bone with a small flash of light. Katie gingerly slipped her sock back on.  
  
"How long were you kicking at my door, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"Not long," she said pausing to sniff and hiccough, "I just kicked too hard."  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shard of glass. She held it out to Snape, who took it, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Take it. Hide it, destroy it. Something. Paris somehow put it back in my drawer, and I found it," she said, tears blurring her vision as she rolled her robe sleeves, "I couldn't help it. Today was a really bad day," she got out before dissolving into tears.  
  
Snape stood in a swift motion and sat on the edge of the couch before pulling Katie to him.  
  
**  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends  
  
**  
  
He shushed her gently, but Katie's tears kept coming. After a few long moments, Snape pulled away from Katie, and took her arms in his hands. He muttered a healing spell on each of the cuts and Katie watched as they cleared from her arms, along with the blood. He turned over her right arm and noticed Katie's still glowing ring.  
  
"Katie, where did you get this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oliver. Why is it- Why is it glowing like that?" she said hiccoughing.  
  
"It has a Phoenix Tear in it. I'm surprised Mr. Wood isn't breaking down the doors to the school right now," he mused, giving Katie a genuine smile.  
  
Katie looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he?"  
  
"A Phoenix Tear, when imbedded in a piece of jewelry, acts as an indicator if the wearer is in pain or danger."  
  
Katie's eyes widened slightly. So that's what the big deal was! She looked down at the ring once more before clutching her hand to her chest.  
  
"Why are you here, Katie?"  
  
"I don't know. My feet brought me here," she said in a small voice.  
  
"What with your speech earlier and not showing up at dinner, I assumed I wouldn't be seeing you for another few weeks like before," he said, a teasing quality to his words.  
  
Katie sighed. "Severus, I'm sorry. I keep doing that to you. I'm being ungrateful," she said, her voice still small.  
  
"No you're not. You're being a teenager with convictions," he said, reaching out and patting her shoulder, "I know that you're right. It doesn't hurt my feelings any."  
  
Katie blinked a few tears from her eyes and wiped them away quickly.  
  
**  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know its not alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking The Habit  
  
I'm  
  
Breaking The Habit  
  
Tonight  
  
**  
  
"I'm still sorry," she said softly.  
  
"Katie, things will be ok. Don't let days like this get to you. You have to be strong and everything that comes with being a bloody Gryffindor," he said and Katie glowered at him, "That being said, please don't let the current developments make you weak. You may be in danger, but as long you're within these walls, you're protected from anyone who would want to do you harm," he said, but his eyes bellied him.  
  
Katie looked up at him, searching his face for what was really going on. She felt as if she could read his mind. "One of them is coming to Hogwarts, aren't they?" she asked and from the look on Snape's face, she knew he didn't have to ask who.  
  
He nodded reluctantly. "Igor Karkaroff. He ratted out most of the Death Eaters during the trails to keep himself out of Azkaban. He and some of his students are coming to Hogwarts this year. He is the Headmaster at Durmstrang."  
  
"Why is he-"  
  
"I can't tell you that. You'll find out, once term starts, with everyone else," he said curtly, before he turned to Katie, his expression softening, "He's a coward. He won't be able to lay a finger on you without my knowledge."  
  
Katie nodded slightly and before she knew what she was doing, she latched onto Snape, more tears coming to her eyes. "What if He comes back and you have to be a spy again? You'll be found out because of me! I know it! You can't leave me like everyone else!"  
  
**  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
I'm Breaking the Habit  
  
I'm Breaking the Habit  
  
Tonight  
  
**  
  
She felt Snape wrap his arms around her a try to shush her again. But Katie was beyond help. The fear of someone else being taken from her was overwhelming.  
  
"No one, is going to take me from you. I will die fighting, you can be sure of that," Snape said soothingly and Katie laughed.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she said, her voice coming out muffled.  
  
"Well, I haven't really had much practice at being sympathetic toward another person. I'm better at being honest," he said smiling down at her.  
  
Katie pulled away from him and laughed again, while wiping her cheeks. "Well, you better stay that way. If you get too good at being sensitive, I'm going to get suspicious."  
  
Snape just smiled and patted her on the head. Katie's brows furrowed and she finally asked the question.  
  
"Why do people do that to me? Do I look like a dog?" she said, honestly curious.  
  
Snape let out a laugh, and Katie looked at him shocked. 'Completely delusional,' she thought to herself.  
  
"No, you most certainly do not. You're just, little," he said, as if that explained it.  
  
"Ok, nutter," Katie muttered, smiling.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you up to Gryffindor Tower. You need your rest," he said standing.  
  
Katie followed as they walked in silence up to Gryffindor Tower. As they approached, they noticed a figure standing before The Fat Lady. Snape and Katie both pulled out their wands at the same time, but Snape stood in front of Katie, shielding her as they walked closer. Katie peered at the figure as they got closer and her breath hitched in her throat. Snape looked down at her as the figure turned around.  
  
"Kate? Are you ok?" the figure said rushing forward.  
  
Snape put his wand away and stepped aside and Oliver Wood came bounding toward Katie. He embraced Katie so tightly that Katie felt as if she couldn't breath,  
  
"I'm alright now," she said softly, feeling Oliver relinquish his grip on her.  
  
"But the ring-"  
  
"It's fine. I'm fine now," she said smiling at Oliver's concerned face.  
  
"Where were you? I tried bribing The Fat Lady, but she said that you left the Tower. And why is he here?"  
  
Snape cleared his throat indignantly, and Katie pushed Oliver lightly. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that," she said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Snape placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, now that I know you're here safely, I'll go. See you at breakfast, Miss. Bell."  
  
He had turned and left before Katie could thank him for everything. Katie turned her gaze back to Oliver.  
  
"Can you please be more nice?" she said, looking at him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Oliver waved a hand between them. "That's the last thing on my mind. What happened? Why was alerted?"  
  
Katie took a deep breath. "Come with me," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to The Fat Lady.  
  
"Why, hello dear. That young man was trying to intrude," she said eyeing Oliver suspiciously.  
  
"I know," she said and leaned forward to whisper the password to The Fat Lady, "He was just worried about me."  
  
The Fat Lady swung open and Katie pulled Oliver in the common room and up into her dorm. She walked over to her bed and looked down at the bits of paper mournfully.  
  
"Well, that was a note from Paris, accompanied by the piece of glass I used to try and kill myself with," she said softly, "And I found it today. Today just happened to be a very bad day."  
  
Oliver spun her around and pulled her to him possessively. "Katie, please tell me you didn't," he said, kissing her hair.  
  
"I did. But it's ok now. I'm better now. I gave the glass to Snape to dispose of for me, because I don't trust myself to do it."  
  
Oliver placed another kiss on the top of her head before pulling back and pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I was scared to death, Kate."  
  
"I'm sorry," Katie said, hugging him around the middle.  
  
"Don't be sorry," he said softly, "Just don't do it again, please."  
  
"Promise," Katie said smiling.  
  
****  
  
Katie woke to the feeling of someone tracing lines on her arms. She opened her eyes to see Oliver laying beside her, brows furrowed, and tracing the scars on her arms.  
  
**  
  
And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
  
The past is never far  
  
Goo Goo Dolls - "Name"  
  
**  
  
"I thought you said you would leave after I fell asleep," Katie mumbled sleepily, ceasing the motion of his hand.  
  
"Couldn't make myself leave," he said sheepishly, looking at Katie.  
  
"Why were you-"  
  
"Couldn't help it," he said looking back down at her arm, "Your poor arm."  
  
Katie had to grin at that. "Well, I think they're safe now."  
  
"Good," Oliver said kissing her softly.  
  
Katie ignored the fact that they both had morning breath and kissed him back passionately. She was lucky to have Oliver. How many girls would kill to be her right at that moment?  
  
Oliver pulled away and brushed Katie's hair behind her ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Ol."  
  
****  
  
Katie snuck Oliver out before the sun came up completely before going back up to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change for breakfast. Even though nothing had occurred between her and Oliver, she couldn't help feeling like what had transpired was a little dangerous. And as The Fat Lady admonished her with a wink, Katie knew that today would be a good day. 


	13. 13

Dream sequence at the end is started by three *'s.  
  
Ok, read on!  
  
****  
  
Seven days. Katie sighed and looked out her window at the darkening sky. Seven days until the students would be returning for the coming term. The thought both scared and excited Katie. Sure, she would see all her friends again, but her solitude would be gone. She would no longer be able to talk with Snape freely as she had all summer.  
  
Sighing again, she threw her robe on over her shirt and skirt and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. The tables had been reinstated the day before, but Katie had been able to sit with the returned faculty at Dumbledore's badgering request. When she entered the hall today though, a table setting was set at the Gryffindor table and an extra body was seated at the faculty table.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Bell. I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you must dine at your House's table this evening," Dumbledore said, his voice carrying across the immense hall.  
  
Once Katie got closer to the faculty table, she waved off Dumbledore's apology. "I don't mind, Professor."  
  
'But I will most certainly be eating in my dorm from now on,' Katie thought sitting and feeling all the stares aimed at her.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, Albus," a man, sitting in her usual seat, said, "This year is going to go down in history for this school. I'm so pleased that everything has worked out so we could have the Tournament again."  
  
Katie looked up at the man curiously, but turned back to her food mournfully. That's what Percy must have meant about her and Twins not being eligible for something. It was a Tournament. And it had occurred before. She pushed the food around on her plate before taking a bite. The house-elves had gone out of their way because of the visitor. She looked up at the table again and noticed that Snape was looking at his plate in the same manner as Katie had, although he seemed to be stabbing at his food. She thought he must not like the man, but that thought almost made her laugh. Snape just didn't like anyone.  
  
Her vision traveled over the table to the visitor. She recognized him vaguely, but couldn't place his name. That was until Dumbledore said it.  
  
"We can only hope, Ludo, that we have taken all the necessary precautions and that all goes well."  
  
Ludo? Katie's mind seemed to snap on. Ludo Bagman. He had played Quidditch for England and now worked at the Ministry. This only confused Katie more. First Fudge, and now Bagman. And this Tournament they were talking about. They must not have thought that Katie could hear them, but her senses had always been more sensitive than most peoples. She could now attribute it to her weak Seer ability.  
  
But Snape had told her that the whole school would be informed about whatever this Tournament was going to be once term started. But why was another school coming here? Katie shook her head and turned back to her plate and forced herself to eat something. She would know in seven days.  
  
****  
  
After returning to her dormitory, she noticed Orion sitting in the common room, and a letter sitting on the table by the window. She greeted the owl with a friendly pat and sat at the table, tearing into the letter.  
  
Bell,  
  
You will not believe the lengths my Father is going to, to find out about you. I haven't told him anything other than what I'm supposed to know. You're a Gryffindor and on the House Team. Of course I was cursed to see if any information was hidden, but I'm becoming quite a good actor and I didn't tell him a thing. Even under Crucio. So, you're welcome, and I'm very sore.  
  
Have you heard about the Triwizard Tournament taking place this year? It's all Father talks about, other than you that is. He said that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons kids are coming in for it. One champion from each school. Sounds like this could be an interesting year.  
  
Well, I'll see you in a week. Even if from a distance, you'll be a sight for these eyes.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Katie smiled to herself and than mentally cursed the boy. Even if she didn't have to wait now, she was kind of looking forward to the surprise of it all. But what had her bothered was the fact that Lucius was trying to find out about her. A former Death Eater. She didn't think he was the one who had marked her though. And Draco had taken the Cruciatus Curse for her. Tears welled in her eyes, just thinking of the fact that a father would do that to his son. But then, Lucius was no father. He was a monster.  
  
Sighing, she tried to remember anything about the Triwizard Tournament. Drawing a complete blank and noticing the Orion had flown off, she decided to go up to her dormitory. She lit a lamp at her bedside with her wand and when she turned to her bed, she saw an envelope laying there. It was, yet again, unmarked. She grabbed it, blew out the lamp and ran from her dormitory. She ran, not out of fear, but out of curiosity. She would let Snape open it and then she could read what was inside. She walked into the Great Hall and saw everyone still seated at the faculty table, talking jovially. Snape, Katie noticed, looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else. Knowing full well that she couldn't just walk up and hand him the letter, she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and opened the letter gently. A piece of parchment fell from it. She looked at it before turning it over. It was written in blood red ink.  
  
Severus can't protect you forever, Kathleen. Remember that.  
  
Katie stared at the parchment. That was all it said. No signature, because that would defeat the purpose. But whoever sent it, knew her given name, and knew that Snape was her godfather and now principle guardian. Katie didn't like the look of the ink. It was too dark. Like actual blood. She looked up at the faculty table and saw Snape inconspicuously gripping his left arm. She had no doubt that the pain caused by the Mark on her godfather's arm was a direct connection to the parchment in her hand.  
  
She stood, and like a woman on a mission, walked directly up to Dumbledore. She saw her godfather move to stand, but a glare from her halted him, and he sat back down, waiting for what was inevitably to come. Katie slammed the parchment down in front of her Headmaster.  
  
"I would like to bring this to your attention, Professor," she said with a confidence she only possessed when truly terrified.  
  
"Miss. Bell!" McGonagall scolded, but Dumbledore held up a hand to keep her from going further.  
  
He picked up the parchment, and read it. His expression was undeniably concerned when he looked at Katie over the edge of the parchment.  
  
"Who sent this, Miss. Bell?"  
  
"You tell me," she said, using the same defiance she had learned to use with Snape, "They come in unmarked envelopes," she said with a sigh, "The other one held a cursed image of the Dark Mark, which Professor Snape informed me would harm me if I touched it, so he disposed of it for me."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrow raised and he looked down the table at Snape, as McGonagall peered at the parchment. She gasped and stood immediately.  
  
"Albus, Severus, if you would be so kind. You too, Miss. Bell," she said walking to the room adjacent to the faculty table.  
  
Katie followed McGonagall and sat on one of the high-backed armchairs adorning the room. McGonagall began to pace, and when Snape closed the door, she exploded. For lack of a better word.  
  
*  
  
"Severus! Why didn't you bring this to our attention?" Minerva said in a stern voice.  
  
"I wasn't aware that there would be any following letters from the person," Severus said, standing behind the chair that Katie was sitting in, gripping is arm once more, "Merlin."  
  
He noticed Katie turning herself around to look at him, but he looked down at her with a no nonsense look, that turned her back around. She didn't need to see him in pain.  
  
"Well, that was stupid of you. It's obvious that Miss. Bell has been marked, and I-"  
  
"I know that Minerva," Severus sneered, "I'm not that deranged yet."  
  
"Professor, I believe he did so to not draw attention to the situation. No one can touch me here anyway, and seeing as I have to stay her for all holidays now, I think I'm pretty safe," Katie said defiantly to her Head of House.  
  
Minerva looked at her shocked, but shared a knowing look with Albus. "Miss. Bell, please show me respect."  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Katie said backing down.  
  
"This is rather serious, Miss. Bell," Albus said gently, "But I agree. Severus was smart not to make it public. But why did you, Katie?"  
  
Severus watched Katie look up at him, tears in her eyes, before looking to Albus. He knew exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"I know that Professor Snape was a spy. I know that my parents were Death Eaters, and I know that they were let go because Voldemort has a soft spot for families," Katie said seeming to scoff at the very idea, "And I also know that the Death Eaters knew that Professor Snape is my godfather. What if He came back, and Severus was found out? It would be my fault because of who I am. I don't want to be the blame for that. I have to fight this," she said pointing to the parchment still in Albus' hands, "A Death Eater is out there, planning to make my life hell. And I'm not going to let it happen without a fight."  
  
Severus gripped Katie's shoulder as his heart felt a pride he reserved only for her. Albus looked at her with a twinkle in his eye at the girl's slip in calling Severus by his first name.  
  
"The next time you receive one of these letter, you bring it straight to me the moment after it lands with you. I'll do a tracking spell and see if we can find out who this person is and where they are," Albus said kindly.  
  
Minerva couldn't speak. Her student know knew of the past she swore the girl should never know. And had accepted it. Wanted to fight it. She could see her pride mirrored and magnified tenfold in Severus' eyes, and knew that they would not fail.  
  
*  
  
Katie looked around at her professors. They all looked so proud of her after her speech. It was making her feel a little uncomfortable, so she said so.  
  
"Um, may I go now?" she asked timidly.  
  
She felt Snape squeeze her shoulder. "Yes, go on. We'll see you at breakfast, Katie."  
  
Katie stood and resisted the urge to hug Snape. For some reason, she had wanted to do that a lot as of late. But she had to train herself for the coming year. She couldn't run to him anymore, not with Slytherins lurking in the dungeons. She left the room, looking at her feet instead of ahead of her and made her way out of the Great Hall by means of walking along the closest wall and slinking out of the door.  
  
Once back up in the common room, her hands started shaking. What had she been thinking? Everything she had just said was a load of shit! 'Well, maybe not all of it, but me being brave was definitely shit,' Katie thought wringing her hands in frustration.  
  
She hated herself. Now her professors would be expecting more from her. She knew she wasn't well mentally yet. How could she have done this to herself. She should have just cried and had someone coddle her. But no, she had to be little miss ambitious.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat. She had been ambitious. Ambitiousness. A Slytherin trait. She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again and making her way to bed.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Katie woke in a cold sweat. She only had time to catch her breath before the tears came. Her dream replayed over and over as she cried.  
  
***  
  
"Please, no!" she cried, her arms being restrained, "Let him go, its me you want!"  
  
Before her, Oliver Wood was on his knees before Voldemort. She looked up at the people restraining her, hoping for any shred of pity left in them. But she knew it was impossible. The people holding her were Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"But, my dear child, how do you know that we were not also seeking Mr. Wood as well as you," Voldemort said, side-stepping Oliver and approaching her, "Let her go."  
  
Lucius and Peter let go of her arms, but pulled their wands on her, to make sure she didn't run.  
  
"Now, now. She will not run. She would not leave Mr. Wood to die, am I right, Kathleen?"  
  
Katie nodded weakly, trying to catch a glimpse of Oliver. Voldemort looked at her, with a mixture of pity and respect. Something only he could pull off successfully.  
  
"What would you do, Kathleen, to have him released?" Voldemort asked, loud enough for the other Death Eaters in the room to hear, "Would you tell us the whereabouts of your no-good, spying godfather, I wonder."  
  
Katie wanted to lunge at Voldemort, kick him, curse him, something! But she knew it equaled instant death.  
  
"He is good, and he's not a spy," Katie said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Do I sense insolence, Kathleen? I believe your boyfriend will pay for that," Voldemort said wickedly, turning his back to Katie and shouting, "Crucio!" at Oliver's kneeled frame.  
  
Katie let out a scream and pulled out her own wand. "Let him go," she said pointing her wand at Voldemort's back, "If you want to kill someone, kill me."  
  
Voldemort took the curse off of Oliver, whose body still seized on the ground as an aftershock. He turned and came face to face with Katie's wand.  
  
"Why would I want to kill you? I need you for bait. To torture you until our spy comes out of hiding."  
  
"Don't bother," a voice sounded behind them, "You touch her and you'd wish you were dead."  
  
Katie started to cry as Severus stood beside her, and reached out a hand to take her wand. "Put that away, Katie," he said softly, handing it back to her.  
  
Katie did as she was told and looked at Voldemort. He was staring at Severus with a sadistic look on his face.  
  
"I never knew you had a heart, Snape. I assumed you a graveling coward like the rest of my servants."  
  
"Let her and Wood go and do what you wish to me. But you won't win this war. You have to realize how outnumbered you are," Severus said evenly.  
  
Voldemort waved Katie off, and she ran to Oliver's side. He had hit his head badly, but he smiled up at her weakly, and squeezed her hand. Katie was listening to Severus and Voldemort, completely ignoring her injured boyfriend though.  
  
"I can't believe you betrayed me so, Severus. Malfoy I would have expected. Pettigrew too. But you? I always thought we had an understanding. You let you gift go to waste teaching at that school, you know," Voldemort said, and Katie could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Did I? I count those as the only good ones in my life," Severus countered.  
  
Katie closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to do. With all the Death Eaters watching the argument and not Oliver and Katie, Katie took out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort, tears coming to her eyes. She opened them and aimed her wand right for the middle of Voldemort's back.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, and her voice echoed off the stone walls as a green jet of light hit Voldemort and he fell to the ground.  
  
Severus stood there for a moment before stepping over Voldemort's body and running for Katie and Oliver. Helping them up they ran from the cave-like area and once outside, apparated.  
  
***  
  
Calming her breathing, she lit her lamp and her parchment and a quill, writing down the details of the dream before trying to go back to sleep. She desperately wanted to go down to the dungeons, but she knew that she should keep it for tomorrow. But she couldn't help herself, as she threw on her robe, and extinguished her lamp. She grabbed the paper she had written her dream on and made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
Knocking several time on the "door" to Snape's quarters, proved to be an exhausting task. By the time Snape answered, Katie was dead on her feet and she was sure she looked it by the look on Snape's face. He led her to that same couch in the front room. As soon as she was seated, she handed Snape the parchment and curled herself into a ball in the corner of the couch, feeling sleep taking over her body. As she drifted into unconsciousness, she felt Snape drape a blanket over her and she muttered her thanks. She fell asleep hearing Snape pacing and taking books from shelves. 


	14. 14

****  
  
Katie woke up at stared at her blurry surroundings. She wasn't in her room. The night's events came back with the force of a Bludger, and Katie sighed. She'd had another dream, a bad one, and had come down to Snape's quarters. She rubbed at her eyes and then looked around again, things much clearer than before. She saw Snape, sitting in a nearby high-back chair, asleep. She would have smiled, but something was pulling at her. She knew she had had another dream, but she couldn't remember it. It felt like her stomach had turned to rock. Maybe when she couldn't remember her dreams were the ones that occurred.  
  
If that was supposed to make her feel better, it hadn't done its job. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake Snape, but it was no use. The leather couch made a noise and Snape's head snapped upright. Katie idly wondered how he got any sleep at all then if that small of a noise woke him up.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered sleepily.  
  
Snape blinked a few times and brought a hand up to rub at his obviously stiff neck. "It's no problem. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Well. But I had another dream. I just can't remember any of it," Katie said undoing her hair and pulling it back again, trying to make it neater.  
  
Snape just nodded, albeit with some difficulty. "That may be your curse, Katie. The ones you can remember can't possibly be true, but hold information that you didn't know or understand. And the ones you can't, are your premonitions. Except a true Seer would remember them and have the penchant to warn whoever was in danger or such. You won't know until it's too late. But that déjà vu feeling will be there."  
  
Katie took the information easily. She had assumed that. But now she could only wait until she had that feeling to know what she dreamed. That was what really upset her. Snape picked up the book on his lap and marked the page before closing it.  
  
"I was reading this last night and I stumbled upon a potion for visions. It may help block out some of the more vivid dreams that you've been having. I can only imagine how scared you are to sleep anymore."  
  
Katie nodded, feeling tears come to her eyes. He was right. She had been procrastinating lately when it came to sleep. Snape was by her side in an instant.  
  
"I'll make it today. If you want to help me, you're more than welcome to. But if not, I know you probably have some letters to answer or send," he said, a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Katie looked up at him. "A few. But I want to help. That way, if it works, I can make it myself."  
  
Snape shook his head. "You'll do nothing of the sort," he said sternly, "It's made with the same ingredients in the Dreamless Sleep potion, with some notable exceptions. But as with Dreamless Sleep, if taken on a regular basis, it can become highly addictive. You will only take it when I make it. Once a week should be alright," he said, his features softening, "Trust me."  
  
Katie nodded. She knew to trust the Potions Master when it came to his area of expertise. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Katie stood.  
  
"I'll just go then," she said, heading toward the door.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Don't hesitate to come here if the need arises. I'll make sure that the Slytherins don't bother you."  
  
Katie turned an smiled weakly at her godfather. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, it could be dangerous."  
  
Katie didn't feel the need to elaborate. She knew that Snape knew what she meant. After all, the only members of the faculty who knew about the situation were McGonagall and Dumbledore. And Katie was supposed to keep this to herself from now on. She watched as Snape pondered what she had said and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Come down to the Potions classroom after dinner and I'll have the potion ready for you."  
  
Katie nodded, pushed open the door, and exited the dungeons.  
  
****  
  
**  
  
- Some'll laugh and some just sit and cry  
  
You just sit down there and you wonder why -  
  
Coldplay - "A Rush Of Blood To The Head"  
  
**  
  
Katie spent most of the day on her rock with Hekate. She let the tiny owl flutter around as long as it stayed away from the water. The owl had hooted in its agreement and had obviously learned her lesson in her first encounter with the lake. She couldn't figure out why she had been so uncomfortable around Snape earlier. Something was just....off. In her mind she had admitted to trusting her godfather, but she had never said it out loud. Perhaps out of fear of rejection, but that was silly! He had asked her to trust him. So why couldn't she say it?  
  
He had shown her such compassion for her situation and now with the anonymous letters. But she still felt as if she was taking advantage of his generosity, as he had warned her not to do at the start of the last school year. She worried about him being hurt or killed because of her, and he worried about the same things, she just knew it! Katie sighed. When had things gotten so complicated? Maybe it was because she was growing up, little by little, month by month. She was fast on her way to becoming an adult.  
  
Hekate landed on her shoulder and hooted softly. Katie sighed again, looking out over the lake. This summer had had it's ups and downs. And now she was in a downward spiral. School was starting in less than a week, and Katie was scared to death. What would she do know if she had a nightmare? She couldn't keep Angelina and Alicia up. That would be ever so rude. And she wouldn't be able to run to Snape. That was what scared her the most. The only person who knew about her dreams would be just out of her reach. The invitation had been extended be Snape, but Katie knew deep down that she would be in a world of trouble if she accepted it. What if a Gryffindor heard her leave? What if a Slytherin caught her in the dungeons?  
  
Shaking her head, she decided that that was in the undecided future and she needed to live in the moment, no matter how ironic that seemed.  
  
****  
  
That night after dinner, Katie went down to the Potions classroom to pick up the potion from Snape. He was sitting at his desk, a pile of papers on his desk about a foot high. He looked up as she entered and motioned for her to approach the desk.  
  
"I want you to take it tonight. And since classes will have started when you need your next dose, I will simply hold you back after Advanced Potions to give it to you. I trust you have a liner pocket to hide it from your school mates?"  
  
Katie cringed, there was that 'trust' word again. "Yes, I do."  
  
A look of concern crossed Snape's features. "Are you alright?" he said, handing her the phial.  
  
Katie's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Fine," she said taking the phial, "Goodnight."  
  
Katie walked out of the Potions classroom, intent on writing a lengthy letter to someone about all of this. But who? Oliver would listen but tell her to never trust Snape, no matter what. She wasn't so sure about writing to Percy anymore. He seemed to have a lot on his plate and she didn't want to bother him. She desperately wanted to write to Lee, but she hadn't told him about Snape. And Snape had told her to tell no more people.  
  
She sighed as she approached The Fat Lady. She noticed the portrait had a visitor. She recognized her as a portrait in the room adjacent to the Great Hall.  
  
"So what's this Violet tells me? Are you staying at the castle because you are in danger, dear?"  
  
"Sort of," Katie said eyeing the other known as Violet angrily, "Dreams."  
  
"Best of luck, dear," The Fat Lady said swinging open.  
  
She walked into the common room and stood in the center of it.  
  
"To hell with him. I'm telling Lee," she muttered, making her way up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
- You can say what you mean  
  
But it won't change a thing  
  
I'm sick of the secrets  
  
Stood on the edge, tied to the noose  
  
And you came along and you cut me loose -  
  
Coldplay - "Amsterdam"  
  
**  
  
Katie sat down on her bed, book and parchment on her lap and her lamp lit.  
  
Lee,  
  
I'm not sure if the Twins told you, in fact I wouldn't doubt it, but I'm going to tell you now.  
  
The reason I'm staying at the castle is because I have a godfather, and he is now my legal guardian, according to my parent's lawyer. And well, my godfather is Snape.  
  
I'll let you digest that life changing bit of information before I continue.  
  
Better? Ok. Don't prejudge please. If you knew him like I do now, you wouldn't hate him in the least. So just bare with me.  
  
You're the only person I have left to talk to about this. I can't change Oliver or the Twins feelings about him and I don't want to write to Percy. I'm afraid I may bother him with his new Ministry job and all. And Ang and Alicia, I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable writing to them about this.  
  
So, here's my dilemma. You know all those bad feelings that I get that always seem to be followed by something bad happening? Well, turns out its hereditary. It's a weak Seer ability called precognition. And I'm also having these terrible nightmares in which stuff is being revealed to me. Like my parents being the only Death Eaters to EVER be released from Voldemort's control. Yeah, scary, huh?  
  
I just.... Life sucks, Lee and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm glad school is starting, but then I'm not. When I have those nightmares, I usually go to the dungeons to tell Snape. When school starts, that won't be possible anymore. I could get caught.  
  
Now I have this potion that he found for me to take. It's supposed to stop visions and its made with some of the same ingredients as Dreamless Sleep.  
  
Then there's the trust issue. You know damn well that I'm just like Percy in that way. I don't trust many people. And I'm being forced into trusting Snape, because I have no one else as a parent figure. I could be grown-up and saw that I don't need a parent in my life, but I'd be lying and fooling myself as well as you. I'm just a kid.  
  
Why does everything happen to me, Lee?  
  
Speaking of, I'm also getting anonymous letters from, who I assume to be, a Death Eater. First a cursed Dark Mark on a piece of parchment and another yesterday, telling me that Snape can't protect me forever. I could say I'm not scared, but I'd be lying again. I'm terrified. In that way, I want school to start. Safety in numbers, you know?  
  
I don't know. Of course, I don't know a lot of things right now.  
  
Write me back. It's boring here.  
  
Love,  
  
Katie  
  
Katie waited for the ink to dry before folding the letter and sealing it with a bit of Spell-O-Tape. She penned Lee's name on the fold and the stood from her bed. Throwing on her robe, she left the tower and headed for the Owlery. Giving it to her usual owl, she watched as it soared off into the blackening sky. She stood there for a few long moments, just look at the stars. She has started to count them, when a hand clasped over her shoulder. Katie jumped and turned, her hand over her heart and her other fumbled for her wand before the person spoke.  
  
"Calm down, Miss. Bell," Snape's voice said a hint of amusement there.  
  
"Arse," Katie muttered, turning and looking out the window once more.  
  
She had resumed counting, when she felt Snape stand beside her and mimic her actions.  
  
"What is so interesting?" he asked, following her eyesight.  
  
"The stars," Katie said, tallying in her head.  
  
'44, 45, 46, oh! The Little Dipper,' she thought, scanning the sky.  
  
"What about them?" he asked.  
  
"Why does there have to be a reason? They're pretty. They're interesting. I like them. Happy?" Katie said frustrated, "Damnit, now I lost count."  
  
She heard Snape chuckle from beside her. "Attempting to count them all?"  
  
"It's my version of counting sheep," she said starting over in her mind, "What do you want anyway?"  
  
Snape said nothing, but Katie could feel his gaze on her. She continued counting.  
  
**  
  
- All the summer nights spent wondering  
  
So many questions asked, but no one's answering -  
  
Mest - "Jaded (These Years)"  
  
**  
  
After a few long moments, Katie turned and looked at the older man.  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape sighed. "You need your rest, you know?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow. "I can't imagine your getting much with those dreams of yours. You very nearly passed out in my doorway last night."  
  
Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Is that potion going to work?"  
  
"It should," Snape paused, thinking, "Why were you so upset this morning?"  
  
Katie knew there was no way around that one. "Well, because you said I was welcome there. You know that's not possible once school starts."  
  
Snape sighed again. "If you need to talk to me, I will find a way for it to be possible."  
  
Katie turned to look out the window again, but Snape stopped her. "You can look out the window in your dormitory," he said in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
Katie glared at him for a moment and then strode out of the Owlery, knowing he was following her. Not trusting her to go to her dormitory on her own. Katie stopped in her tracks. He didn't trust her and she didn't trust him. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"You don't trust me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"Then why are you following me?"  
  
"That's part of my job isn't it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her, "I'm just watching out for you."  
  
A meow broke the silence between them and Katie looked down to see Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Hello there, Mrs. Norris," Katie said crouching to pet the cat.  
  
It purred in response.  
  
"You've made friends with the demon cat?" Snape said, unable to hide the horror in his voice.  
  
"She is not a demon cat. And she made friends with me, right sweetheart?"  
  
The cat mewed in agreement and seemed to glare at Snape.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Miss. Bell."  
  
"Because I made friends with a cat?" Katie said standing and looking at him curiously.  
  
Snape actually smiled. "Yes, because you made friends with a cat. Goodnight, Miss. Bell."  
  
And with that, he strode off back down the hall. Katie looked after him curiously, before giving Mrs. Norris a final pat.  
  
"I better be getting to bed. Have fun," she said, walking away from the cat.  
  
What was the big deal? It was just Mrs. Norris. Just because the cat got everyone else in trouble, didn't mean it was a bad cat. Maybe Katie was just extra fond of animals.  
  
Once in her dormitory, she took off her robe and sat on her bed. She picked up the phial and looked at it curiously. After a moment, she removed the stopper and downed the liquid. The taste wasn't as bad as she had imagined, and she just barely had time to pull her covers around her and grab Mikey, before she was asleep. 


	15. 15

A/N : Well, another story finished. Thank the gods! This will be skipping ahead to when everyone arrives back at school. But I don't think anyone will have any problems with that. The beginning will be continuing from the next chapter to get Lee's reply in.  
  
Read on!  
  
****  
  
The next afternoon, Katie received a letter from Lee.  
  
Kate,  
  
Well, I won't say I wasn't shocked by that bit of news you gave me. In fact, you almost gave me a heart attack. Snape? Merlin, love. Your parents must have been mental.  
  
But I can say that I feel honored that you decided to tell me about everything that has been going on this summer. About your dreams, I'm sorry, love. I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is, what with Percy out of school now, you're always welcome in mine and the Twins' dormitory. I know they wouldn't mind. So, if you ever need to talk, we rarely lock our door.  
  
I'm sorry about your parents too, love. I can't imagine them as Death Eaters, but stranger things have happened, right?  
  
I can't wait to get back to the castle! My mum is driving me mad with these dress robes. Please tell me you've heard something about what we need these things for. Mum is insisting on pictures.  
  
Well, I'll see you in a few days and we can really talk.  
  
Love,  
  
Lee  
  
Lee's letter had worked to calm Katie somewhat. She would have to deal with this on her own.  
  
****  
  
Snape had taken his godfather responsibilities to the extreme and although Katie rebelled immensely, she appreciated his concern. He had forbidden her to be on the grounds, as someone could break through the wards and snatch her. He also hadn't allowed her to send anymore owls in case they were intercepted.  
  
"That's not fair, you know," Katie said arms crossed across her chest.  
  
Snape scowled. "Do you want to be kidnapped? Because if so, then go ahead, put yourself in danger."  
  
Katie glared back at him. "You know very well that I don't! Besides, they wouldn't be able to predict whom I was writing to. It's no one they're affiliated with."  
  
"What about Draco?" Snape countered, eyebrow arched expertly.  
  
Katie wanted to smack him. "I haven't written to him but once all summer. He writes to me."  
  
"And Lucius picked right up on who you were in Diagon Alley," Snape said seriously, "I wouldn't put it past Lucius Malfoy to snoop through his son's things to find information on you. Honestly, you can't say that you haven't suspected it."  
  
In all honesty, Katie hadn't. She had reasoned that Lucius need never know that she and his son were acquainted. The only person who really knew that were Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and Oliver, though she suspected McGonagall and Dumbledore did too.  
  
"No, I hadn't. Lucius doesn't know that Draco came here because he knew I would help him. He thought you found him. You heard that lie that Dumbledore rambled off. And in public, Draco is the brat that everyone thinks he is. He's rude to me and any other Gryffindor. The only time he acts like a human being is when we're alone. Lucius would never suspect that his son was friends with the your goddaughter, a Gryffindor," Katie said pausing, "They would only want me if they knew that I knew that you were my godfather, right? Because they suspect the apparent betrayal," Katie said watching for Snape's reaction.  
  
He nodded. "Exactly, and you've told you friends, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, but only because they asked. They would never tell anyone though. I trust them. And besides, I am a very good actress."  
  
Snape nodded again. "I would be wary of Draco though, Katie. Only speak with him if necessary. Explain to him what's going on and I'm sure he'll understand. If worst comes to worst, you can use the owls here to communicate. Don't write your names on the letters, and no one will suspect," Snape said easily, "I'm doing all this for your own safety. You know that right?"  
  
Katie nodded. "I'm just no good with authority," she said with a smile.  
  
"Indeed," Snape said smirking, "Well, I'm glad we understand each other."  
  
****  
  
The week had finally ended and that night the students would be returning to school. Katie tidied up her things from the common, even though the house-elves had put all her things in a neat pile on a nearby table. She made sure all her clothes were in the drawers and that all her things were put away properly. It wasn't as if she had been living like a slob, but she had taken some advantage of having an entire room to herself.  
  
She asked Dumbledore and Snape if she could meet the carriages, but they thought it best that she wait in the entrance hall. And when the weather had turned bad, Katie couldn't have agreed with them more. She ended up spending a good portion of the afternoon reading and watching the raging storm outside. She let Hekate fly around the common room, but informed the tiny owl, that she would no longer be able to do that after today. As the storm became stronger, she began to worry for the first years safety when they crossed the lake. But they were in Hagrid's capable hands and Katie knew that he would not let anything happen to the new students.  
  
She placed Hekate in her cage around three in the two and got dressed in her school clothes. Walking out of the portrait hole, The Fat Lady called after her.   
  
"Oh, dear, the students are arriving today, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Katie said, a happiness to her voice.  
  
"No more of your nutty passwords, eh?" The Fat Lady said winking at her.  
  
"No, now you have to deal with the new Prefects," Katie said laughing, "Well, I'm going to meet my friends as they come in."  
  
"It's been nice having a tenant for the summer. Have fun, dear."  
  
Katie nodded and practically skipped down to the marble staircase. She took a seat on said staircase in the entrance hall, her drab school robes, dress shirt, tie, jumper, and skirt adorning her frame. She heard a sound that she had learned to dread. Peeves' laughter.  
  
"Oh! Bell-y, Bell-y, Bell! Won't get you wet, I won't! But the ickle squirts I will! And it won't matter none, cause they'll already be wet, they will!" Peeves cackled.  
  
Katie noticed he was carrying several water balloons. "You better now, Peeves, or I'll sick the Bloody Barron on you."  
  
Peeves stuck his tongue out at her and hid in the rafters. Katie waited for what seemed like an hour. She assumed that maybe the train was running a bit behind what with the weather and all. Teachers passed her on their way to the entrance hall, muttering their hello's. But Professor Flitwick stopped to talk with her.  
  
"How are you, Miss. Bell?" he squeaked, not bothering to sit down so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm fine. A little nervous."  
  
"That's normal for the start of the new school year," he said, "I must ask you a favor, Miss. Bell. That is, if you're up to it."  
  
"Sure, Professor. What is it?" Katie said smiling.  
  
She was rather fond of the tiny Charms professor.  
  
"You did wonders with Mr. Diggory last year, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tutor him again this coming term."  
  
Katie grinned broadly. "Of course, Professor. Cedric is no trouble. I get along with him quite well."  
  
The tiny professor nodded. "That's what he said about you too, Miss. Bell. That's is why I asked."  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's no trouble at all."  
  
"Good, good," he said, patting her shoulder, "Well, I best get myself down to the Great Hall. Are you not joining us too?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I am. I'm just waiting for my friends to arrive," Katie said.  
  
"Oh, how nice of you. We'll discuss Mr. Diggory's schedule once classes start up," he squeaked, heading down the stairs, "I'll hold you after class sometime next week."  
  
"Alright, thanks Professor," Katie called after him.  
  
Katie resumed her waiting, spying on Peeves every so often. At long last, the doors to the entrance hall burst open, and the first set of people ushered themselves in. Soaked and frozen. Katie felt sorry for them, but had to giggle when Peeves began pelting them with water balloons. She was glad she wasn't one of them. Professor McGonagall entered a moment later, slipped on the wet stones, and grabbed onto someone for support. Katie noticed that it was Hermione. And sure enough, around her were Ron and Harry. After McGonagall shooed Peeves off, Katie walked down the marble stairs. Ron spotted her and smiled.  
  
"Oi, Kate! Fancy a hug?" he said approaching her.  
  
Katie shook her head. "No thanks, Ron. I like being nice and dry, thank you."  
  
Ron ambushed her anyway. When he pulled away, he looked at her happily.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Alright? I heard about you guys and the World Quidditch Cup," Katie said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"From who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Percy," she said and she put her hand over Ron's mouth to keep him from talking, "and you have no idea how worried he was about you three. Since Fred, George, and Ginny came back first."  
  
Ron relented and Katie removed her hand. "I hate how you always see the good side of Percy. Makes me feel guilty," Ron said smiling.  
  
Katie messed up his sopping hair. "You guys better get into the Great Hall before you catch cold."  
  
Katie shooed them off after that, feeling ever so much like a mother hen. She stood on the first step and scanned the crowd for signs of her friends. She saw Draco walk in. He pointed in the opposite direction to distract his cronies and gave Katie a wink and a smile. Katie smiled back and then went back on her search. She spied Cedric.  
  
"Diggory!" she shouted over the noise.  
  
Cedric saw her and headed towards her with a grin on his face. As soon as he reached her, he picked her up and hugged her tightly. When he sat her down, he blushed.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that," he said motioning to her now wet uniform.  
  
Katie waved it off and looked up at the taller boy. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. How're you?"  
  
"I'm good now. I'm so glad that school's starting," she said smiling.  
  
Cedric smiled back. "You look good. Healthy and all. At least I know they fed you," he said laughing.  
  
"I would say the same about you, but you're soaked, so you probably wouldn't believe me."  
  
"No, not really," Cedric said looking down at his uniform, soaked with water.  
  
"Well, go warm up. I'm still waiting for my crew," she said laughing up, "I know they've got the fires going in the Great Hall."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you around, Kate," he said making his way over to the Great Hall doors.  
  
He hadn't been gone but a moment, when she was assaulted in the same fashion as she had been when she had gone to the burrow. Only wetter.  
  
"Fred! George! Geroff me!" she shrieked, getting colder by the second.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet your friends?" Fred asked pouting.  
  
"Yes, if they're soaking wet!" Katie said, looking at her uniform mournfully, "Well, I was dry."  
  
"Well, kid, now you can officially join the wet party!" George said hugging her again.  
  
"George!" she shouted in a warning tone.  
  
George let go of her and pouted, mimicking his twin. Katie smiled and grabbed each of them, giving them exaggerated kisses on their cheeks. That seemed to pacify them. Lee approached her next. He embraced her more kindly than the Twins had. Katie rested her head on his wet shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Hey Lee."  
  
"Hey, love." he said pulling away, "Good to see you."  
  
Angelina squealed and grabbed her the minute Lee let her go. "Oh Merlin, Kate, I've missed you."  
  
"I just saw you few weeks ago, Ang, and if you don't mind, you're cutting off my air supply."  
  
Angelina let her go and Alicia hugged her next. When Alicia let her go, Katie suggested that they all go into the Great Hall. As they did, Katie felt whole again. She had her friends, they were all at Hogwarts again, and Katie felt very safe for the first time all summer. 


End file.
